


Reckless

by sarahunter123



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahunter123/pseuds/sarahunter123
Summary: Isidora Trevelyan: twin sister to the Inquisitor. Rogue. Rebellious.  Witty. Moody. The definition of unpredictable.Cullen Rutherford is the definition of self-discipline and stability. He is the opposite of the reckless and unpredictable sister of Maxwell Trevelyan. She's frustrating and hard headed and is ruled by her moods.So why can't he stop thinking about her?There will be some smut in later chapters....
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 42
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

"For the love of the Maker, use your shield Daniel! You can't block with your sword arm unless you want to lose it!" Cullen barked at the fresh recruit who looked terrified as he stood in the shadow of the looming Commander. 

"Patience Commander, he's only been here 3 days." Cassandra said low enough that only Cullen could hear her.

"The sooner he learns the better. But Maker's breath blocking with a bloody shield is common sense!" He grumbled back.

They stood observing the newest batch of recruits that were camped just outside the main gates of Skyhold. Beyond the massive training grounds were rows upon rows of well made tents for every soldier.

The army had become massive since word of Haven had reached all corners of Thedas. Cullen's role as Commander had become far more important and prominent than he'd ever imagined when he first accepted the position. 

He was grateful. But he still thought it necessary to help train the newest recruits, even if he only got around to see them a couple times a week.

One of the Inquisitor's runners approached Cullen. "Commander sir, your presence is requested in the War room." 

"Cassandra will you take over?" He asked her already knowing the answer.

"Of course Commander. " She said as she was already approaching a woman who was struggling with keeping a proper fight stance. Cullen had to use a great amount of self-discipline to walk away and not personally see to the poor footwork he was witnessing. But he nonetheless answered the call of duty and began to walk back to the war room. 

* * *

"If they are so concerned about their reputation you can tell them to address their poor taste in wine. I swear I tried the bottle they sent and threw it off my balcony after the first sip." Inquisitor Maxwell said with a mock shudder. 

"This is serious Inquisitor. Lord Timblelon is concerned that having so many mages staying on his estate will cause suspicion." Josephine said with a frustrated sigh. 

It was a scene Cullen had witnessed many times. Maxwell Trevelyan was a powerful mage but he took very little in life seriously. Maxwell and Sera became instant friends and enjoyed pulling pranks. Nobody in the Inquisition had been spared. He could drink Dorian under the table and his stories were so over the top, they rivaled even Varric's. 

He was hard not to like. Intelligent, kind, but would easily tell anyone to "fuck right off" if he felt it necessary. Maxwell had been a circle mage and didn't seem to mind life in the circle. But now that the circles had fallen, he had no intentions of ever seeing them reestablished. 

"Perhaps we can send some Templars to ease the Lord Timbledick." He mumbled as he bit into a bright green apple.

Josephine closed her eyes, willing herself to have patience. "Thank you Inquisitor, I am sure that will help ease his nerves."

"Right... well if there's nothing else-"

"There is." Leliana interjected before Maxwell could finish. 

"A woman proclaiming to be your sister is being held in one of our cells."

"What?! Are you joking?!" Maxwell said as he dropped the apple from his hand. "What did she say her name is? Why in Thedas would you put someone claiming to be my sister in a cell?!" 

Cullen found himself silently asking the same question. 

"The woman came barging into the main hall demanding an audience with Maxwell. She said she "had an ass to beat" and our guards regarded that as a threat to you. She said her name was 'Isidora'."

"Maker's balls Leliana that IS my sister! Have her brought in here immediately. And she is to be treated as a guest not a prisoner!"

Leliana nodded and left the room at a hurried pace.

Maxwell pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Commander, I hope you're ready to hold Isidora back if necessary. She really is going to try to beat my ass."

Josephine cleared her throat. "Sibling tiffs are common Inquisitor. I am sure everything will work out."

Cullen's brows shot up, "why is she so upset with you?" He asked.

"Isidora and I are quite close. I may have forgotten to write her to tell her I survived Haven's fall.... apparently she found out and decided to pay a little visit. She has also been in a bit of trouble with our eldest brother. Family squabbles and what not. She's been requesting a position with the Inquisition right after I was dubbed 'Herald'. I've been a bit preoccupied.....Just be ready to dodge any flying daggers." Maxwell said dryly. 

Cullen smirked, "I highly doubt she will be that upset or _reckless_ enough to throw da-"

Before he could finish the word he felt a _whoosh_ past his head and a then a loud _thud_ in front of him. His eyes followed the sound and in the empty, tall wooden chair, was a dagger sticking out of it.

"Maxwell Trevelyan, I am so happy you're alive. Now I can kill you myself you selfish son of a bitch." 

Cullen's head turned towards the low, smooth, and eerily calm voice that came from the doorway. And in that doorway, stood Isidora Trevelyan, twirling another dagger in her hands.


	2. Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sibling fighting and some awkward Cullen. Isidora leaves Cullen feeling all kinds of uncomfortable but he maybe he likes it...

Under different circumstances, it would have been comical to see the Inquisitor hunkering down like a frightened dog darting from one side of the table to the other, sometimes even going underneath it, his sister hot on his heels.

But Cullen couldn't figure out if this was a sibling squabble or if she was really trying to hurt him.

"Issy! Please if you'd let me explain I thi-"

**_Thwack!!!_ **

Another dagger flew through the air and caught Maxwell by his edge of his shirt, pinning him to the table.

"Commander!!!" He practically squealed. Cullen began approaching the insane woman and she turned her wild gaze at him.

"Stay out of this pretty boy, this is between myself and my dear twin brother."

"Issy...."

She turned to him and pulled his head down by his earlobe. "Ow ow owwwww! Stop it you dreadful bitch!" He yelled.

"What have I told you about calling me a bitch?!" She said calmly as she twisted his ear a little harder.

"What have I said about acting like one?" Maxwell retorted, earning him a pinch as well.

"Madam! That is quite enough!" Cullen bellowed. His voice boomed and caused her to jump a bit at the sudden noise. But she quickly gathered herself and let the Inquisitor go.

"Alright Maxwell. Please explain why you left me waiting for your reply in a Free Marches Port surrounded by Trevelyan guards? I slept in the most _disgusting_ inn you've ever seen or smelled. " She visibly shuddered. Clearly being dramatic ran in the family, Cullen noted to himself. 

" Then I get word that Haven has fallen, there is few survivors.... I thought you were dead. Again! You couldn't send a quick letter? For fucks sake Maxwell!"

Josephine stood with her jaw to the floor at the chaotic scene and Leliana remained glued to the doorway observing and unflinching. 

"I am so sorry Issy I swear! It's just.. after Haven we wandered around a bit, found this place and its been nonstop work for weeks! But you're here now and I'll get you started straight away!" 

She tapped her foot on the stone floor and crossed her arms across her chest. She eyed her brother up and down as if trying to decide if she should torture him more or accept his apology.

Finally, she rolled her eyes and grabbed the dagger that was still piercing his shirt the table, placed it in it's holder on her belt and hugged Maxwell tightly.

"I'm so happy you're safe." 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the woman who was dead set on murdering the Inquisitor now loving embracing him.

Josephine cleared her throat to gain the room's attention. "Ahhh Lady Trevelyan, we have just cleaned and repaired the tower just South of the Commander's. I believe you will find it to be both a comfortable and suitable quarters for a woman of your station."

Isidora turned around and faced Josephine. "Lady Trevelyan is my _Mother._ Just call me Isidora. And I'd be fine sleeping in a box after that horrid inn I was staying at." She glanced a sharp look at Maxwell who coughed awkwardly and quickly diverted his gaze.

"Isidora allow me to introduce you to my advisors. In case you haven't heard, your dear brother is the _Inquisitor_ now. As such, I have _Advisors_ to help me make very important decisions about all of Thedas. Bet you didn't see that coming in your little visions did you?"

Leliana's brow arched ever so slightly at his comment but everyone else seemed to not notice what was implied. 

"Stop bragging you twat. I know. Now get on with it." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Right, well this is Josephine, our lovely Ambassador. She can help you with any concerns or needs regarding Skyhold and your accommodations." 

Josephine inclined her head and smiled warmly. "A pleasure Lady- I mean Isidora."

"And over here is our fearsome and bone chilling Spymaster, Leliana!"

Leliana frowned, "we need to work on that introduction Inquisitor. Pleased to formally meet you Isidora."

Finally Maxwell turned to Cullen. 

"And this is our incredibly talented, dedicated to a fault, and rather stiff Commander Cullen!" 

Cullen's expression matched Leliana's. "We need to work on that introduction as well." Cullen said dryly. "Nice to meet you Lady Isidora."

"Just Isidora please." She said with a smirk.

Josephine politely cut in, "with all do respect Isidora, you are the Inquisitor's sister and of noble birth.... in private we can call you what you wish but in front of others we may need to stick to proper etiquette. "

"And with all do respect you can take your etiquette and-"

"ISSY! Why don't we have Cullen show you to your room?" Maxwell hastily cut in before she could finish her sentence.

Cullen again, rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "Of course Inquisitor. Isidora..." He offered her his arm and she arched a dark brow. He thought she was going to reject it but she visibly exhaled and looped her arm in with his.

"I'll see you at dinner Issy!" Maxwell called out as the door closed behind them.

They walked arm in arm for a few moments in complete silence. Cullen was desperate to say _something_ to make it less awkward. He didn't have to because she spoke first and made things even more awkward. 

"I hope you're not going to make it a habit of treating me like some delicate noble flower." She said as calmly as one does when speaking about the weather.

"I will treat you as you should be treated. So far, all I know is that you are the noble daughter of a Bann and your brother is the Inquisitor. I can't exactly treat you like a barmaid."

She seemed a bit surprised by his words. "Why does it have to go from one extreme to the other? A noble uptight bitch to a drunken wench with her tits spilling out? Is there no in between for a woman in your world Commander?"

Cullen began to sputter, "I-that's not-you said-Maker's breath of course there is something in between!"

She began laughing in a low voice, her head tilted down as she shook it in amusement. "Oh this is too _easy._ Commander, I am not so easily offended. I just wanted to get your feathers all ruffled."

She eyed the fur around his cloak.

"It isn't feathers, it is fur!" He spat out. A scowl now coming to rest on his handsome features.

She stifled a laugh again but decided to leave him be for a few moments.

They came to the bridge linking the main part of Skyhold to the battlements that held Cullen's tower and what was to be Isadora's. 

Cullen decided to try again with conversation. "So... why were you in a Free Marcher port?" He asked.

He glanced down at the Trevelyan woman and for the first time noticed she was actually quite pretty. Strong dark brows framed a pretty and delicate face. Full pink lips with a perfect cupid's bow and a very aristocratic flipped up nose. Her hair fell in dark waves and ended just above the small of her back.

"Has Maxwell ever told you about our older brother Arthur?"

Cullen shook his head, "no he hasn't mentioned him."

"That's because Arthur is an arsehole. His latest show of control was to see me married off to one of his prick friends. 'Lord something prick' I believe his name was. I told him I was joining the Inquisition with Maxwell. He didn't believe me and had guards follow me to the port. I couldn't leave the city. I was just waiting for Maxwell to send word that I had a secure position in the Inquisition. I was to show it to one of the guards so I could leave."

"Why were you staying in a seedy Inn?"

"Because I lost the guards that were trailing me once I realized I wasn't going to hear from Maxwell because I _thought_ he was dead. I didn't have a lot of coin and was trying to save what I had for the ship to Fereldan. Once I got to Fereldan, I heard rumors that that the Herald of Andraste had survived Haven's fall and had taken up residence here." She shrugged. 

They finally came to her door. "Arthur will come looking for me I'm sure at some point. Demanding I fulfill my 'duty to my family'. Maxwell will tell him to fuck right off. And if that doesn't work, maybe Arthur will get a little too close to the edge of the battlements...." She looked over the battlement wall at the steep drop. She met Cullen's eyes and smiled broadly.

"Well! It was _So nice_ talking with you Commander! I'll see you soon!" She opened the door to her new quarters and slammed it behind her. 

Cullen stood for several moments, his head reeling. 

Was she serious about Arthur and the battlements? She was so sarcastic it was hard to discern humor from seriousness with her. Maker this woman was insane. Possibly dangerous. 

And completely beautiful. 


	3. Rain and Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected run ins are the best.

Several days passed and Cullen had not seen Isidora since he escorted her to her room. Which he thought was a bit strange considering their towers were in such close proximity to one another. But he supposed it was for the best. Lyrium withdrawals were at an all time high. His hands shook violently at times and his head felt like someone was hammering away at a nail in the center of his head. 

He decided one night, after a couple hours of tossing and turning, to take a walk to the sparring ring within Skyhold's walls. He could swing his sword around for a bit, perhaps enough to tire his body and he could try again to sleep. 

He didn't bother with his armor but instead slipped on a plain shirt and trousers and threw his cloak over it. 

He made his way down the stone steps cautiously. It had been raining nonstop for 3 days. Even now a steady, but light drizzle, fell from the night sky. He didn't mind. The Lyrium withdrawals gave him a terrible fever and made him feel as if he was being held over a fire at times. The light rain was refreshing on his burning skin. 

He crossed the courtyard and saw that someone was already in the ring, practicing on a sparring dummy. 

"Hello Solider! Shouldn't you be asleep?" Cullen called out trying to figure out who was out here at this hour. Well, figure out who was out here besides himself at that hour. 

A low but soothing voice drifted across the rain, "Hello Commander. I'm no soldier, but I'm out here nonetheless. "

The stranger turned and exotic eyes framed by a dark brow pierced from underneath her hood.

A slow smirk spread across her face as she twirled a dagger in her right hand. 

"What brings the Commander of the Inquisition out to a sparring ring at such an hour?" Isidora asked, never breaking her piercing stare.

Cullen felt his mouth run dry and swallowed hard. Finding her here had been completely unexpected. 

"I couldn't sleep. I decided to run through some drills." He finally replied with a shrug that he hoped made him look unbothered by her presence. 

She eyed him carefully as if weighing whether or not he was being truthful. Then she winced, so much so Cullen thought she was in pain. 

"Are you alright?" He asked as he took a step forward.

She met his gaze with a searching look coming from her eyes. "I.... I am. Are you?" She looked him up and down and almost seemed out of breath. 

_Sometimes she feels it, sometimes she sees. Too often it's painful._ A distant voice said. Cullen recognized it immediately. 

"Cole?" He asked as he searched around him.

"He needs to learn boundaries. " Isidora muttered as she seemed to refocus on her practice target.

Cullen was deeply confused by what had just happened. 

"Was he talking about you?" He asked lowly, careful not to cause offense. He barely knew her, it wasn't proper to pry too much.

"The hell if I should know. Now, do you want to train or stand there listening to a boy talk in riddles?"

She threw a dagger with deadly precision into the center of the face of the practice dummy. Then she withdrew a light long sword and began striking the dummy again.

Cullen watched for a moment with a critical eye, but found almost no mistakes. _Almost._

"You bring your feet together too much when you pivot. Someone with a good eye and timing can wait for that and take you to the ground."

"I beg your pardon? I most certainly do _Not._ "

"Yes. You do." He said as he leaned against the railing with his arms crossed and a smug smirk pulling on his lips. 

Her eyes narrowed and she pushed the hair back from her face.

"Alright." She tossed him a training sword. "Let's put it to the test then?"

Cullen effortlessly caught the sword and twirled it around in his hand. "Very well. Experience is the best instructor anyways." He said lowly as his eyes zeroed in on her's with a predatory gaze. 

She seemed unintimidated by his confidence and her eyes were equally as hungry and deadly calm. They stalked around one another for a few moments, waiting for the other to make the first move.

It was Isidora who grew impatient. She lunged to her left, then quickly to her right. Cullen parried each strike easily and then retaliated with his own. 

The rain was falling a little heavier now, dampening their hair and clothing. But neither seemed to notice. They were in a dance of ruthless strikes. Neither wanting to lose to the other. Cullen found himself greatly impressed by the rogue Trevelyan. 

She was quick, calm, and calculated in her strikes. Her footwork nearly perfect. But he was patient. He knew when she pivoted that would be the chink in her armor.

Sure enough, she went for a hook, and pivoted to miss his counter strike. He timed it with perfection. As her feet came together, he took one strong leg and wrapped it around both of hers, pulling her legs out from under her. She landed hard on her back, Cullen standing over her, his sword to her throat. He smirked with victory.

Her eyes burned and he thanked the Maker in that moment that it was her brother who was the mage and not her, because she would have surely incinerated him on the spot. 

"As I was saying, you put your feet too close together when you pivot...." He said with a tilt of his head, his eyes flicking her up and down involuntarily. 

She lay in the rain, completely soaked through, her chest heaving from her exertion and her face holding a defiant expression. Like a wild horse needing to be tamed.....

"Lesson learned Commander. " She said between clenched teeth. 

He nodded and extended a hand to help her up. She almost sheepishly accepted.

They both looked around at the falling rain and an awkward silence fell over them. 

"I suppose we should return to our rooms." She said softly.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. "Please, feel free to. I think I will run a few more drills before turning in."

She nodded. "Very well." Isidora turned to walk back to her tower when Cullen got the nerve to shout out to her.

"Isidora?!"

She turned and looked at him with her mysterious eyes. "Yes Commander?"

"If you ever want to work on anything.... I'd be happy to help. Perhaps you could show me a few things. I was quite impressed with your skills."

He thought he could see a faint smile play upon her lips. She nodded and pulled her cloak up a bit tighter around her head. "I think I'd like that Commander. "

"It's Cullen."

"What?" She asked as if she hadn't heard him correctly the first time.

"Just call me Cullen in these casual settings. Please. " He added softly, his golden eyes diverting their gaze from hers as he rubbed at his neck.

"Alright. Cullen." She said with a subtle nod and full smile now. She turned and walked back towards the stone steps to the battlements. 

Cullen sighed. Now he'd never be able to sleep.


	4. Wait And See

The War Room meeting had just adjourned. The Inquisitor was to leave the next morning for the Hinterlands. Red Templars had been spotted near an Inquisition outpost and there were still rifts that needed closing.

Maxwell had seemed a bit nervous when discussing the Red Templars. He was not eager to meet them again so soon after Haven. Yet he knew it was only the first of many times he would have to engage them in battle.

"Ambassador, has the Arl of Redcliffe offered any assistance to the refugees in the area? It is _his_ territory afterall." He asked with obvious disdain for the Arl. He had insisted the Inquisition pay for damages done to his castle during the time the Venatori had occupied it. Maxwell's initial reaction was quickly nixed by the Ambassador. 

"He says he is still paying high costs for repairs and damages done to the town of Redcliffe and it's people. It seems the refugees of the Hinterlands have only us to depend on at the current moment."

Maxwell sighed and resigned himself to meeting the red Templars. 

Everyone went their seperate ways after leaving the private room. Josephine remaining in her office and Leliana quickly returning to the rookery. Cullen got caught in the main hall by Varric. 

"Good morning Curly! How's business?"

Cullen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "it isn't a _business_ Varric. You make it sound like I'm selling men's trousers. The _Army_ is coming along well. Our numbers grow every day."

"That's great Curly. Have you met the Herald's sister? I knew he had a twin but Maker, nobody could've prepared me for that woman. It's like Maxwell 100 times intensified. "

Cullen felt his interest peak a bit. "I have met her, yes. We've spoke on a couple occasions. What exactly do you mean by 'not prepared '?"

"She drank me and the Inquisitor out of the tavern last night. Didn't even seemed phased by it. Took all my coin in Wicked Grace. She's got one hell of a sense of humor. I thought Maxwell was funny...."

Cullen shifted from foot to foot. "Yes my first encounter with her, I quickly became the focal point of that humor." He said dryly. 

Varric laughed boisterously, "that doesn't surprise me! That's the other thing about her too... she reads people.... almost like she _knows_ you just by staring long enough. I don't know..."

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know what to think about it. Something is different there that's for sure. "

"Is that a good or bad thing? Cullen asked with a concerned brow.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see Curly." He said with a carefree shrug. Then he plopped down into the oversized plush chair near the fireplace and began scribbling away in his journal. 

Cullen sighed and walked through the rotunda door that lead into Solas ' room. The elusive elf wasn't there at the moment but the door leading out to the walkway was slightly ajar. Cullen walked towards it as he needed to go through it to head to his office. He stopped as he approached the knob when he heard whispered voices.

"I told you what will happen if you go there. Why did you agree?"

It was Isidora. 

"Because it is my duty Issy. Listen, I can't make decisions solely based on your..... you know. I have a job to do."

"You won't have a job if your dead."

"I will take Solas. He's the best healer. I'll also take plenty of medical kits. Which leg was it?"

"Your right. There will be a lot of blood loss. Make sure that is addressed as soon as it happens." Her voice was almost desperate and pleading.

"Of course. At least I know to expect it. Don't worry about me Isidora. I'll have a list of things I'll need you to take care of while I'm away."

A voice from behind Cullen caused him to nearly jump out of his armor.

"I never took you for eavesdropping Commander." Solas said simply as he sat down behind his study desk. 

Once Cullen was sure his heart hadn't stopped he turned around and walked back to the center of the room.

"I wasn't _eavesdropping_ Solas... I just... well I was _Listening_ so I could know when to interrupt..." He rubbed his neck awkwardly and cringed inwardly at his horrible lie.

Solas smirked at Cullen. "She's fascinating isn't she?" His large eyes searching Cullen's for a reaction. 

Cullen felt himself blush slightly. "I've heard from some people, and perhaps experienced it myself, that she can read people well.... almost too well...."

Solas nodded as if he already knew. "Yes she certainly can."

"Do you think she's a mage as well? AfterallMaxwell is..." Cullen asked lowly, careful not to speak so that anyone could hear them.

"Commander you are a former Templar. Wouldn't you know if she is?" Solas asked.

Cullen contemplated this for a moment. He could certainly tell Solas and Maxwell were mages. What little bit of lyrium remained in his veins could sense their power. He didn't feel this with Isidora.

"Well, I haven't sensed any magic about her if that's what your asking me." He finally replied. 

Solas tapped a long slender finger on his desk and seemed to be deep in thought for a moment.

"There are many mysteries in this world that cannot be explained away by magic. There are those with _Gifts._ Some people have referred to them as abilites or an extra sense that most do not have. I don't know Commander. I suppose we will have to wait and see."

Cullen nodded and realized it was the second time someone had told him to 'wait and see'. He took his leave and exited out the door. Maxwell was gone but Isidora remained on the landing looking out over the courtyard. Her long green cloak billowed softly in the light breeze as did her raven hair. She looked like something out of one of the fairytale books his mother had read to him as a child.

"Hello Isidora." He said lightly as he came to stand beside her.

She looked up at him with a friendly expression. "Hello Cullen. You seem chipper for such a cold day. "

Cullen chuckled, "this is not a cold day. You're a Marcher. You haven't seen the Fereldan winters yet. They're absolutely freezing. "

She shuddered in the same dramatic way her brother often did. She pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. "Andraste's ass, if it gets any colder my tits will freeze right off."

Cullen wasn't sure if he should laugh or choke in surprise at her use of language. Had it been Sera? He wouldn't have blinked. Cassandra even! But a noble born _Lady?_

"I told you Lady Trevelyan is my mother. Stop looking like you've never heard a woman say tits before Commander." She stood with perfect graceful posture and her accent was refined as each word as perfectly pronounced and annunciated. An enigma wrapped in an enigma.

Cullen finally found his voice and began laughing. "Yes I suppose you're quite right."

"About hearing a woman say 'tits' or that my tits will actually freeze off?" She replied in a serious tone but her mischievous expression betrayed her.

Cullen felt himself blushing. Maker this woman got him tongue tied quickly.

"Hearing other women of course... though I suppose your... ahem... could freeze off if you spent a night out exposed to the elements... but why would you do that, and Maker-why am I even entertaining this?"

Isidora watched him with a blank expression and then after several painfully awkward moments for Cullen, she doubled over in a loud boisterous laugh. Her smile was incredible. Beautiful white teeth showed as her mouth opened in pure laughter. 

Cullen found himself laughing along at their ridiculous conversation and because her laughter was absolutely contagious. 

Finally, when they'd both finished, she straightened herself, and smiled softly. "Alright Cullen. Thank you for the Fereldan weather lesson."

He smirked as his golden eyes shined with amusement. Maker he couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed like that. "You're quite welcome Isidora. I'm always here for any Fereldan based questions." 

She nodded graciously as a Lady would to a Lord, and softly walked away. 


	5. A Genuinely Good Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter told from the viewpoints of Maxwell, Isidora, and Cullen :)

Maxwell frowned as a scout handed him the letter from his older brother. He hadn't heard from Arthur in some time. A year actually. They'd had a major falling out when the Ostwick Circle fell.

Maxwell had wanted to return home but Arthur had fought tooth and nail against it, placing Lord and Lady Trevelyan in a difficult position. Arthur had thought it would reflect poorly on the family if Maxwell was sheltered, without Templar supervision, by their family.

"Mages belong in Circles. I don't care if the others have left he needs to remain in Ostwick."

He didn't seem to understand that the tower had been completely abandoned. Or he simply didn't care. He was more afraid of his family gaining a reputation of being mage sympathizers than for his brother's wellbeing. 

Isidora, however, was in full support of Maxwell returning. She had raged a war against her older brother but ultimately her parents sided with Arthur. 

"He's to be the head of our house once your father is gone. He will become Bann Trevelyan. His opinion and feelings on decisions concerning the family reputation is important dear." Her mother had told her sweetly.

Isidora always found a way though. Several miles from the estate but still on Trevelyan land was an abandoned little cottage that was hidden in the woods. Maker knows how long it had been there. Far longer than the actual Trevelyan manor. They had played in it as children. She had personally cleaned it out, made needed repairs and had it waiting for Maxwell when he returned under the cover of night.

Once a week she would ride her horse to the cabin and deliver fresh bread and fruits. Sometimes she'd be able to sneak fresh fish from kitchen. She made sure he was safe. 

Their relationship had always been close. They were twins afterall. Maxwell's magic didn't emerge until later than most mages. He was 15 the first time fire sprang from his hands. Isidora had been the only one to see and she swore not to tell. They both knew he'd be sent away as soon as their parents found out. A year later however, he wasn't able to keep it hidden. His beloved horse had died suddenly in it's sleep. When he discovered it with his father at his side, he tried to contain his emotions. His tears wouldn't show themselves but his magic couldn't be hidden as easily. Rain began falling around them despite a clear warm sky. He was sent away the following morning.

Due to his status, he was allowed to visit the estate during the Summer months with two Templars keeping watch. He felt grateful for this despite not quite feeling the comfort of being home due to the presence of the Templars always looming in the corners of the room. 

He shook his head to bring himself from his memories and opened the letter:

_Maxwell,_

_Or should I refer to you as Inquisitor Maxwell?_

_I hope this letter finds you well. You can imagine my shock when mother and father informed me that you had been named Inquisitor. As if Herald of Andraste wasn't preposterous enough._

_I joke brother. I am sure you are doing fine with the help of such reputable advisors. I'm sure you make a fantastic face for the one's behind the real decisions. I still find it shocking the Inquisition would make a mage it's leader, but I suppose that it is already decided and done._

_I am writing you because as you know, mother and father are relinquishing more and more of their duties to me. As such, I have been looking for our dear sister. She seems to have disappeared from a city she was visiting here in Marches near the sea. She claimed she was joining you at Haven to aide in the Inquisition's cause. I was against it of course, but mother and father found it honorable and agreed to let her go on the condition she provided proof of this role from you. We never received a letter and we've lost all contact with her._

_Now, Isidora has a way with keeping one step ahead. We both know why and how she does it. But, please brother, understand that she is 30 years old now. She should have been married a decade ago. She cannot continue this life of revelry and fighting and Maker knows what. It is not the first time she has disappeared but this time is different._

_She has been betrothed to my dear friend, Lord Jackson. I will not have her embarrassing our family and smearing our good name. She may not like the man but she will learn to deal with it. It will be a stromg alliance for our families if they are joined together._

_If you have seen her, you MUST send her home escorted by guards. I trust you will make the right decision._

_\- Lord Arthur Trevelyan_

A small note had been attached to the bottom:

_I don't like him. Perhaps I can take care of him for you?_

_-L_

This made Maxwell chuckle a bit as he folded up the letter. He looked around their encampment and sighed. He'd only been gone two days, but he missed Skyhold. 

He tossed the letter into the fire. Arthur would write again. Or worse. But Maxwell didn't care. He was the Inquisitor now. He held the power. Isidora would go home if she wanted. Never because he would force her. But he knew Arthur would not give up so easily....

* * *

It was the third time the man had brushed up against her unnecessarily. 

She had went to the tavern for an ale. She had been working her ass off since early that morning assisting in training the lighter weapon wielding soldiers and then helping in the infirmary with injured refugees. After that, she went to the blacksmith to help with upgrading some the daggers and long swords. She had bathed and freshened up and decided to end the night with a quiet ale.

Then the man noticed her. He was around 25 give or take, probably drunk, and very cocky. He had turned around in his seat to face her at her table where she sat alone, and offered her a seat at his table with his friends. She might have joined but he added, "but your seat is right here pretty girl". As he patted his lap. 

She rolled her eyes and muttered a "no thank you". And continued sipping her ale. The table all laughed at what the man saw as a diss.

A few moments later he stood up and squeezed himself between his chair and hers, brushing up against her backside. She dismissed it as an accident. But then he did it again.

And then again. This time he lingered and pressed himself against her so that his groin was flush with the back of her head. 

She snapped. With a slam of her tankard that sent ale sloshing out she said, "if you touch me again you will regret it _Boy._ " 

He came around the table and leaned in, bringing his face close to hers. 

"Come on now Lass, why don't you use that pretty mouth for something nicer than threats? You can show me how nice it is just behind this tavern." 

In a blink of an eye, her hand had wrapped around the crown of his head and slammed it into the table. Stunned, the man stumbled backwards as she stood and advanced towards him. 

He was holding his head and didn't see her once again reach out to grab his head, bringing it down to meet her knee. Now his forehead was split and bleeding. She could hear a familiar voice shouting her name but she couldn't stop. She stepped forward towards the man but someone punched her hard in the jaw from the side of where she stood. Another man was attacking her.

"Fucking bitch! Learn your place whore!" He shouted as he drew back to hit her again. 

But suddenly a flash of red bolted between her and the attacker and he was being held up by his throat against a wooden post.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you myself." The large form growled.

She shook her head, trying to regain focus from the force of the hit she'd just absorbed. Who was that? Then the form turned to face her and golden eyes met hers. 

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Before she could answer the original attacker, who was bleeding profusely from his split forehead, suddenly spoke up.

"Commander Cullen! Have this woman arrested! The bitch attacked me! An Inquisition soldier!" 

Cullen's eyes narrowed dangerously on the bleeding man. In a low, deep voice he asked slowly, "and why would she have reason to attack you soldier?"

The man struggled to explain so Isidora interrupted. "Perhaps it was the unwanted touching? Or maybe the forward suggestion that I 'show you how nice my mouth is behind the tavern?"

She stared him straight in the eye, daring him to answer. 

In two large, purposeful strides, Cullen towered over the man and stared dangerously at him. Isidora thought he looked like a predator about to pounce on his prey. Maker did he look handsome when he was upset. Well, more handsome than usual that is.

Cullen stood over him silently for a moment, the man looking scared out of his wits. Then in a low voice, Cullen slowly said, "you wish to claim special treatment because you are an Inquisition soldier, yet your actions do not reflect this army or it's purpose. You _Disgrace_ the Inquisition and the Inquisitor by treating _The Inquisitor's sister_ in such a manner."

Now the man trembled, "I-I had no idea she was the Inquisitor's sister! I swear it!" He whimpered. 

Cullen didn't seem phased. "Does it matter? NO woman or man should be treated in such a way. Now, I will deal with your punishment later boy. IF I even allow you to be apart of my army. Get out of my sight." He grabbed him by the collar and shoved him towards the door. The man practically ran for the exit. 

Then he rounded on the second attacker who had remained frozen against the wooden beam. "You will be retained until the Inquisitor returns." He said.

"Please Sir, don't tell the Inquisitor-"

"That what? You punched his sister with every amount of strength you had? You could have tried to seperate them if you wanted to protect your disgusting friend. I heard what you said to her. Believe me, you don't want me deciding your punishment. " He glowered at the man and then walked him out of the tavern towards the main Keep.

Isidora looked around awkwardly for a moment. Some of the other patrons stared at her and she finally shouted, "alright you drunkards let's have another ale!" They all cheered and the tavern resumed its normal atmosphere. 

She finished her drink and decided to head towards her quarters. When she reached the top of the battlements, she saw the Commander waiting presumably for her.

"Well ,well ,well. If it isn't my knight in shining armor.... you, my dear Cullen, were quite impressive back there. Even had me shaking in my boots a bit." She said with a lightness in her voice. She came up to face him. He stood more than a head taller than her.

The dominating and fearsome Commander was completely gone. In his place, was awkward Cullen. He rubbed at his neck and looked everywhere but at her because everytime he focused on her, he felt his face catch fire. 

"I... wanted to make sure you were alright. I had just entered the tavern when you were... ahem.. attacking that man. The other man hit you very hard."

She rubbed her jaw. The alcohol had most likely dulled the pain but she knew it would ache and throb in the morning.

"He did but it's not my first fight in a tavern. At least I'm not bleeding or stabbed by a broken bottle this time." She shrugged.

"This time??? Maker's breath." Cullen said with a sigh. 

"I mind my business Cullen, but some people can't seem to do the same."

He caught sight of her jaw in the light of the burning torches that lined the battlements. Without thinking he reached out and gently cupped her jaw, turning her head slightly so he could get a better look.

"It's already bruising. You should see a healer. I'll send one to your room." 

"Absolutely not! Not at this hour. I won't have someone wake up for a bruised jaw. It's not a problem. Really it's not. I'll be fine."

Cullen traced the outline of the forming bruise with his finger softly. His honeyed eyes studying it carefully and then finally meeting her eyes. They both held their breath at the immediate electricity felt between them. Cullen suddenly realized he was still tracing her jaw and quickly removed his hand. He went back to rubbing his meck and staring randomly at anything other than her. Isidora felt an instant cold with the withdrawal of his hand.

"Right well, get some sleep Isidora. I'll check on you tomorrow. And rest assured, those men will be punished."

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you Cullen. You have a lot of integrity and expect the same from your soldiers. The Inquisition did right putting you in command." She added with a dramatic gesture of placing the back of her hand to her forehead like a wooed damsel. "Goodnight Sir Knight!" 

He smiled, "goodnight Isidora."

She shut her door and was still smiling. She hadn't met anyone quite like him. He was striking in his appearance and he was a genuinely good man. She hummed as she dressed for bed and was surprised to hear a knock on her door. 

She opened it to find a small elven woman with a small pouch.

"Greetings Lady Isidora. The Commander sent me to do some healing for you. Something about a hurt jaw?" Isidora rolled her eyes but allowed the woman in. 

_A genuinely good man and a stubborn one as well it would seem._ She thought to herself as the healer got to work.


	6. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some descriptions of gore

It had been several days since Maxwell and his companions had left for the Hinterlands. He wasn't expected to be back for another two days. That morning, Cullen had started drills as normal. He worked directly with his higher ranking officers in the mornings. This allowed them to get in their training, before overseeing the training of new recruits. 

They were gathered around the sparring ring watching Rylen and Fergus spar with their heavy swords.

"Don't square up your feet Fergus! You'll weaken your base!" Cullen shouted out as the men circled one another. The men began clashing their weapons while the others looked on. The match was beginning to heat up when Cullen caught something from the corner of his eye.

A blur of deep green racing across the courtyard. Isidora.

She was sprinting as fast as she her legs would carry her. Cullen immediately felt a surge of panic. Something must be wrong. He watched her fly towards the Infirmary. He decided to follow her.

"Rylen! Take over supervision. William go against Fergus!" Rylen nodded and immediately handed over his weapon to the other officer and began picking apart their technique. 

By the time Cullen made it to the infirmary, he could hear an arguement between Isidora and the main doctor.

"I will not tell you again! Prepare a bed _immediately!_ Whatever tools you need to stop heavy bleeding, just BE READY DAMMIT!" Isidora shouted.

"Lady Trevelyan, I don't understand. I haven't received word from anyone indicating the Inquisitor has been injured. I take my orders from the Inquisitor and advisors _only."_

"If my brother dies because of your arrogance I will cut your throat myself!" Isidora was now standing nose to nose with the head healer and Cullen knew he had to intervene. 

"What's going on here?" He asked calmly as he entered the room fully.

"Lady Trevelyan is ordering me to preapre a bed for the Inquisitor. I have rounds to make this morning I don't have time for games. Have you heard news of the Inquisitor?" She asked skeptically. 

Cullen looked to Isidora who's eyes were almost wild with urgency. There'd been no news other than the Inquisitor's estimated arrival, which wasn't for several days. However, Isidora felt strongly about this....

"Healer Martha, prepare the bed as she says." He said.

"But Commander-"

"That is an _Order_ Healer." He cut in with a tone that no sane person would argue with. Isidora nodded her thanks to him and then suddenly gasped as if in pain. 

"What's happened?" Cullen said as he moved to her side. She stretched out her arm to stop him. "Open the gates. Tell them to open the gates! They can't waste a single moment!" Cullen felt another wave of panic and found himself now the one sprinting across the courtyard. Rylen looked on in confusion as Cullen raced past the sparring ring and under the main stairs.

He ran past the stables and shouted to the guards at the gate.

"Lower the gates! Quickly!" 

They did as commanded and the massive gates began to open. Cullen stood under the massive entrance staring into the white mountain side. He saw nothing.

Maker what was going on? She had seemed so sure... was this a set up? Although every fiber of his being seemed drawn to her, he really didn't know her that well....

Then he heard a distant shout. He couldn't understand it but he saw the first horse round the mountain side path. It was riding hard with Solas at the reins. Another figure was slumped forward in the saddle. The other horses made their way around. 

"Keep the gates open!!" Shouted Dorian from his steed. 

Cullen moved aside as Solas raced his horse through the entrance. He paused when he caught sight of Cullen.

He had the Inquisitor held up against him. Maxwell was conscious but he looked dangerously pale. 

"Ride to the infirmary! They're waiting!" Cullen shouted. Solas didn't hesitate although Cullen caught the questioning look in his eyes. He rode his horse directly to the infirmary. 

Dorian dismounted as Solas rode off. "Bloody Red Templars ambushed us last night. We've ridden hard all through the night and this morning."

"Where is he hurt?" Cullen asked.

"His leg. A deep cut into the main artery. Solas was able to slow the bleeding with magic but it requires stitches. Lots of stitches. He lost a lot of blood on the way here. I thought we wouldn't make it." Cullen noticed how completely exhausted he looked. At that point Cassandra and Bull had joined them. They all looked equally as exhausted as Dorian. 

"Isidora had everything waiting. Please, eat and rest. I will keep everyone updated." He said lowly.

"How did she know to have everything ready?" Bull asked, his one eye squinting in confusion and skepticism. 

Cullen sighed, "I don't know to be honest. There's a lot of questions that need answering but for now, the priority is saving the Inquisitor. " Everyone muttered their agreements and Cullen headed to the infirmary. 

When he went inside, Isidora was now calm and soft spoken. "It's alright Maxwell, we've got you now. Martha is going to get you fixed right up. You'll be feeling back to your old self in just a couple days."

She held his hand as he winced through the needle threading into his flesh. "The mage healer will be here in just a moment to numb some of the pain. I'm sorry I can't wait for her. We have to close the wound."

Solas was resting in a bed. He had completely drained himself of his mana. 

Suddenly Cullen remembered the conversation he had overheard with Isidora and Maxwell. Sure enough, the leg that she had said would be injured was the one that was now being stitched together. Lots of blood.....

When his eyes tore away from Maxwell, he looked directly into her gaze that was already piercing into his as if she knew he was putting the pieces together.

"Later Commander. We'll speak later." She said softly.

He nodded feeling an unease. He turned back to Maxwell. "I will inform Leliana and Josephine. Rest up Inquisitor. You're in good hands."

Maxwell didn't respond as he looked like he was on the brink of fainting. 

Cullen stepped back into the sunlight. He took a deep breath.

_Lots of questions that need answering indeed._


	7. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more insight into Isidora's abilities. Cullen is fallllling.

"There's clearly something going on with Isidora. Something that the Inquisitor and she has not been forth right about." Leliana said softly but with an edge to her tone.

Cullen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "She told me she would speak with me 'later' whatever that means. She could see I had questions." 

Josephine tapped her writing board, "hmmm, I fail to see how this could be something negative. If anything, she bought the Inquisitor some time with her early warnings. So perhaps it's best we let them explain when they're ready."

Cullen nodded his head in agreement. "We all trust Maxwell. If this was something he felt could potentially jeopardize the Inquisition or it's reputation, he would have told us."

Leliana turned away from the window slowly on her heel to face the other advisors, "Maxwell is trustworthy yes. But he sometimes disregards what Nobility and reputation can mean. I sent my scouts to investigate Isidora the first day she arrived. They uncovered some interesting facts..."

She lay out several pieces of parchment and Cullen hastily picked them up. His pulse beating a little faster. He didn't want to learn about anything bad when it came to Isidora. 

As he read it, Leliana summarized. "It seems Isidora was sent to the Ostwick circle when she was only 9. Then she was returned one week later. The circle recorders noted that 'although her abilities were out of the ordinary, no magic was found to exist in her.' She returned to her family and that was that."

Cullen's lips pressed into a firm line, "why was she sent in the first place?" 

"I'm unsure. I would wager that it was something similar to what happened this morning. "

Josephine's eyes were as wide as saucers as she read the report she picked up. 

"She punched the Duke of Edinburourgh. She was arrested for drunken and disorderly conduct in a pub in Ostwick. She's had two arranged betrothals, both she disappeared from the Marches and the betrothals eventually nullified. .... Maker her family must be livid with her."

Leliana nodded. "Yes it seems Maxwell's disregard for etiquette and social expectations pale in comparison to his sister. However, their brother Arthur has an excellent reputation on the surface.... but dig a little deeper and he is much feared by those who have worked closely with him." 

Cullen stiffened a bit, "why?"

Leliana tucked her chin a little more, her face a bit more shadowed, "he seems to be quite volatile, some say abusive...."

"Maxwell seems to have a great dislike of him if I remember correctly. " Cullen added. 

Leliana hummed. "There is many pieces of their story missing. I hope to put it all together soon."

* * *

That night, Cullen visited Maxwell in his room. He had been moved from the infirmary back to his large quarters late that afternoon. He was doing much better as he sat up in bed, happily eating a large apple. 

"Have you seen the nurse with red hair that works in the mornings? Maker she was a pretty thing. I think I'll ask her to dinner once I'm well." He said matter of factly. Cullen just smiled and shook his head.

He made his way back to his own room and noticed there was no light coming from Isidora's tower. He assumed she was asleep and entered his own.

He nearly jumped out of his boots when he saw Isidora nonchalantly lounging on his sofa with a book in hand. 

"Maker's breath! You nearly gave me a heart attack! How did you get in here?! I locked all the doors." He said as he tried to steady his breathing. 

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "It was cold and you were taking a long time. So I picked the lock to wait by the fire. I told you we would speak later... a little rude of you not to wait for me." 

"Rude?! It's nearly midnight! Was I supposed to wait for you from early this morning to _now?"_

She shrugged. "You should know what 'later' means Commander." 

He scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Maker you're more insufferable than Hawke."

Her eyes brightened a bit, "the Champion? Oooo I heard he was a handsome one...."

Cullen felt a bubble of jealousy in his gut. "I wouldn't know, I'm not attracted to men." He quipped back.

In truth, he knew Hawke was attractive. Black hair against bright blue eyes. He had a gathering of women everywhere he went. 

She sat up on the sofa and stretched her arms. "Well do you want an explanation or not?"

He shuffled from foot to foot. "I-I do. That is... if you're comfortable telling me."

She smiled as she leaned against the cushioned seat. "Always so mindful of my comfort. Such a gentleman. "

He could never tell if she was serious or being sarcastic when she said things like that. So he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and leaned against the edge of his desk. 

"Let's see..... where to begin..." She tapped a long finger to her chin as she thought.

"Well I suppose I'll start at the beginning. I was 9 years old when I begged my father to not go for the annual ride and hunt. I told him he would have a ghastly fall. He didn't listen and lo and behold; he was thrown from his horse. Two weeks later, I asked my mother why my aunt and uncle were coming to visit since she was pregnant and in a fragile state. My mother told me they were not coming to visit, and she was not pregnant. Four days later, they arrived, unannounced and she was pregnant."

She bit her lip as she stared into the fireplace. She seemed to pause, almost hesitant to continue. Cullen almost told her she didn't need to but she continued, 

"the next morning, there were Templars at the front of our estate. My parents had sent for them. I was in the circle for exactly one week and they sent me home. I had no mana that could be sensed by the Templars or other mages. I couldn't conjure flame or ice. I couldn't heal... nothing. So they deemed it a misunderstanding and sent me home."

Cullen gripped the edge of his desk as he contemplated her story. What was she? He hadn't ever jeard of a mage that was able to tell the future....

"So... what is it that you do exactly?" He asked softly.

She rolled her shoulders back and then her neck. "I'm honestly not sure. It isn't something I control. I just _know_ things sometimes. Other times, I take on the feelings of others. Not in a sympathy kind of way. I mean, if you're hurt, I feel that hurt too. It isn't with every person and I can't tell you your future on demand. It just happens."

Cullen remembered how she had winced in pain that night they had sparred together and how she had almost collapsed in pain when Maxwell had yet to even arrive. 

"During one of the times I.... left Ostwick.... I traveled to Rivain. My mother is Rivani so I thought I'd get some answers there."

"That explains your eyes..." Cullen immediately blushed as he realized he said this thought aloud.

She smiled shyly for the first time. Not her usual sarcastic or smug grin. But a soft, bashful smile that made him catch his breath. 

"Yes, I have my grandmother's eyes." She said queitly.

"In Rivain, they have what they call 'the wise ones'. They are seerers and prophets. Most have the magic abilities of a mage though as well. I went to these seerers and asked them what they thought. One had an interesting theory. Maxwell and I are twins right? I received the ability to see and feel and Maxwell received the magic. Almost like the role of the seerer was split between us."

"That is an interesting theory. In Fereldan, we have something similar. They're called 'wildlings' or 'witches'."

She laughed. "I supposed I've been called worse." 

Her smile slowly faded. "Look, I know this might be crossing a line... and I don't want to be another Cole running around getting in everyone's business... but you..." she grimaced and bit her lip even harder.

"Go on...." Cullen urged gently. 

"You're in a lot of pain. Almost all the time. Your head... sometimes you're sick to your stomach... anxious... insomnia? You don't have to tell me why, I just want you to know that you can ask me for help, if you ever need it."

Her offer was kind and genuine. He could see it was difficult for her to let down her guard of sarcasm and flippant carefree attitude. She fidgeted with her hands and looked anywhere but at him. 

He sighed and came to sit beside her. He lay his head against the back of the sofa, looking up at the wooden beams of the stone ceiling. She watched him curiously.

"I've stopped taking lyrium. It's been right before I came to Haven." He admitted calmy. Speaking the words aloud felt terrifying and calming all at once. 

Her eyes widened slightly but she quickly schooled her features. "Y-you've _quit_ lyrium? I didn't even know that was possible. Isn't it dangerous?"

Cullen chuckled bitterly. "Do you know anything about who I was in Kirkwall,?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "I do." She answered lowly.

"That's not who I want to be. I don't even recognize that man. Yet it was me, wasn't it? The Inquisition is my chance to atone. I cannot be chained to the Chantry in any form. Not after what it has done - What I have done in it's name. Lyrium was the leash that bound me to their will. But no longer."

"Can it kill you?" She asked barely above a whisper. 

He smirked dryly, "it hasn't yet."

She hummed in response. They sat in a contemplative silence as she stared into the flames and he at the ceiling.

Finally she reached for his hand and grasped it lightly in her own. She trached his palm and each finger. He watched her curiously as she did so, his heart beating so loudly he was worried she'd hear it. Finally she said, 

"I think you are very brave Cullen. I suppose we both know something about circumstances turning us into people we truly are not."

She dropped his hand gently and stood. "Please tell your spymaster what I've told you. I do not wish to put you in an impossible situation of trying to keep secrets from her."

Cullen felt his hand that she had held and it was cold now from her lack touch.

"Leliana will want to speak with you I'm sure. She has questions too about your brother I believe. " 

"Maxwell is always upfront about anything you ask him. Anything she wants to know, all she need do is ask."

Cullen shook his head, "no, not Maxwell. Your older brother. Arthur, isn't it?"

Isidora's eyes suddenly became darker and flat. "What of him?" 

"I'm not exactly sure.... just be prepared. That's all I'm saying." Cullen suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. 

She just nodded and absently rubbed at her upper back. "Very well. Thank you."

She turned to leave, but much like every time she would leave, Cullen felt an incredible urge to pull her back. 

"Isidora...."

He called out rather self consciously. 

She paused at the door and turned her head, "yes?"

He exhaled loudly, and looked up from under his lashes, "thank you for telling me. And waiting for me. If there is ever another 'later' I promise I'll know what you mean."

She smiled smugly. "Very good. And there will absolutely be another 'later' in our future." She winked and walked out his door.

Cullen wistfully sighed. Every encounter with her left him a little more enchanted. A little more bewitched by the woman. 

And he very much liked it.


	8. Tables Turned

"I'll see your 7 shillings and raise it by 3." Dorian said with a sniff.

"So you want to lose everything you've got? Very well my Tevinter friend..." Isidora responded with a clap of her hands and a smug grin.

Dorian rolled his eyes and sighed as he drank deeply from his wine glass. "I thought you'd be a little more polite _Lady Trevelyan._ " 

" _Lady Trevelyan_ is my mother. And I am perfectly polite while telling you the truth." She replied in her most eloquent speaking tone as she carefully sipped her wine. 

Dorian couldn't help but snicker at her display. She spoke so perfectly. Every word perfectly annunciated, a sign of her noble education. Yet the words she spoke were often crude or brash. At times, borderline vulgar. But she could make them sound so pretty.

They lay down their cards. "Oh dear, it seems you lost Dorian. How terrible. " She said with a beaming smile as she swept up the coin from the middle of the table. 

"How.... you're cheating!" He exclaimed with shock. 

She crossed her arms and quirked a brow at him. "So were you."

Dorian spat, "well yes but you weren't supposed to cheat too!"

"Well that wasn't the plan until I saw you cheating so I thought I'd cheat too and now here we are. A couple of drunken cheaters."

"It's a good thing I'm not attracted to women. We'd be terrible for each other. " He said thoughtfully. 

"I couldn't agree more." She said with a laugh. 

They had enjoyed a day in the gardens, playing cards and drinking Antivan wine. They had gotten on quite well. Isidora had enjoyed Dorian's company and his wit. 

The weather was warm for Skyhold. She didn't have to wear a cloak and instead opted for simple, figure hugging dress that reached to the ground. Two slits up to her thighs was made a bit more modest by the leggings and over the knee boots she paired with it. Her long hair flowed down her back as she relaxed amongst the flowers and greenery. 

"Don't look now.... but I do believe you've captured the attention of a certain Commander my dear Isidora. " Dorian said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"What do you mean?" She replied all too eagerly.

Dorian chuckled as he leaned closer to speak to her.

Cullen watched from the chantry door way. It was a small little chapel with a statue of Andraste that he often visited. On his way out, he had noticed Isidora almost immediately. 

She looked stunning sitting amongst the garden. Her head often tilting back in laughter at something Dorian had said. Maker she was beautiful. He stared far too long and Dorian noticed. Now Cullen shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as he noticed the mage and Isidora now whispering to one another. 

He decided to make a break for the entrance back into the main keep but Dorian caught him.

"Commander Cullen! What an absolute _pleasure_ to see you out here! Please join us!"

He motioned at their table and he made such a scene of it all that several garden visitors noticed and watched curiously. Cullen made a mental note to destroy Dorian at chess during their next game in revenge.

As he approached, Isidora slowly looked up to him from her seat. Her cat like eyes watching him intensely. "Good afternoon Commander. I didn't know you took breaks from your work."

"I take a break to pray. I document my break time and send it to the Inquisitor. " He responded as he took a seat at their table.

Dorian and Isidora both tried to stifle their laughter. 

"What?" Cullen asked confused by their reaction. 

"It was a joke Cullen. You work around the clock. I would never question you having a moment of leisure." She said with a warm smile.

"Wine?" Dorian asked, but he was already pouring Cullen a glass.

Cullen rubbed at his neck, "uhhh alright. A glass won't hurt."

Dorian suddenly acted as if he'd just thought of something rather important. "Oh no, I just remembered I have to be somewhere else! What a pity! You two, do enjoy yourselves. Don't waste this wine Commander it is quite expensive." He jumped from his seat and gave a slight bow and walked away.

Cullen, now alone with Isidora, struggled to make conversation. "Soooo you like wine?" _That was nice Rutherford._

"I do. Soooo you like praying?"

"Umm, well, yes? I mean not as a hobby...it just gives me clarity I suppose."

She smirked slight as she watched him. "And what do you do to relax?"

"I train. Run through some drills. Or read."

"Does your reading consist mainly of military books?"

"Ahhh yes." He said as he awkwardly rubbed his neck. He took a deeper swig from his glass.

"So to relax, you drill military exercises, read about war, or pray about it?"

He coughed. "Um, I guess that's correct....Wait, I play chess!" He said rather excitedly.

She tilted her head and examined his face, noting how it lit up when he mentioned chess.

"I would love to play a game sometime. I feel I am quite good." She said.

Cullen leaned back in his chair and smirked. It was a smug, confident smirk that pulled at his scarred lip. His honeyed eyes gazing at her from under his lashes. "That's what everyone says. I must warn you, I've only been beaten by one person in my whole life. And she's nowhere near Skyhold."

Isidora tapped her wine glass. "Only one? And a woman? Was she someone _special?"_

"She's my sister." He responded with a chuckle.

Isidora laughed but a slight blush creeped across her cheeks. Cullen liked that the tables had turned in this exchange. She usually made him to be the blushing starry eyed boy. 

She dared a glance at him and directed her eyes straight ahead as she asked, "Did you leave anyone behind in Kirkwall?"

Cullen shook his head. "No, I was busy, I had very few friends or time for anything else."

"Nobody special ever caught your eye?" She asked skeptically as her eyes now met his heated gaze.

"Not in Kirkwall..." he said, as he let his gaze flick from her lips to her eyes again. Purposely leaving the statement open ended with plenty of room for implications. A flush of pink spread across her cheeks and even her collarbone. She seemed to glow and Cullen was all at once rocked by her beauty and pleased that he caused such a reaction.

"What about you? Anyone 'special' in your life?" He asked casually. 

She rolled her eyes and her sarcastic smile was back. "No. Unless you count the bartender at the Surly Sailor in Rivani. He made the best drink that no one else has ever been able to replicate. Now that is _special. "_

Cullen laughed loudly. "You seem to have enjoyed your time there."

She hummed in agreement. "I did. It was a different world that's for sure. It at least got me away from my fucking older brother." She grumbled. Cullen could sense a heaviness to the statement. He wanted to keep the conversation light, to keep her smiling... but his curiosity got the best of him.

"Arthur? May I ask what's so terrible about him?" He said cautiously. 

She refilled her glass and drank from it deeply. When she sat the glass down she said, "Maxwell protected me from him. I can fight Cullen. But Arthur received the same training I did. He's stronger, powerful. Maxwell was always faster though, more technical. But when he was sent to the circle...." her voice trailed off. She took a shaky breath and continued. 

"Let's just say, I received a very brutal lesson in what happens when I defy him. It never stopped me of course. I would take my punishment. At times, I'd give him a good right hook too. But he is ruthless in his pursuit of his own success." 

Cullen felt an anger boiling up inside him. "He would hurt you?" He asked lowly, in almost a growl.

She smirked. "That's enough of Arthur Commander. I'm here now, safe with Maxwell. Arthur never succeeded in taming me. I do as I please."

Cullen wanted to know more but he decided it was best to not push her. He nodded in agreement, "you certainly are strong willed my Lady."

"Oooo now, 'my lady' is something I could get used to hearing... from just you of course." She said with a wink as she took another drink of wine. And in an instant the tables had turned again, and now it was Cullen blushing from ear to ear.

A messanger approached their table, "Lady Isidora, the Inquisitor needs to speak with you at once. Commander your presence is also required."

Isidora looked at Cullen curiously. "I wonder what this is all about?"

Cullen stood and offered her his arm, which she took with no hesitation. "I don't know" He responded honestly.

"Don't worry Commander. If he's upset because he's heard rumors of our torrid love affair, I'll be sure to deny half of it."

"I'm sorry- what?"

"You haven't heard the stories? Oh yes, after your brazen rescue of me in the tavern, rumors have been swirling. I heard two people talking this morning about how they heard that we were caught making passionate love in the stables. That we were so loud we frightened the horses. "

Cullen was completely red faced and mortified. "Maker's Breath! How can- why would they- Andraste's ass your brother must be livid!" He finally spat out.

Isidora laughed heartily and slapped his arm with her free hand. "No. Maker he'd be relieved if I actually was with someone like you. My family is expecting me to drag home a pirate or something. " 

Cullen sighed in relief. "So you're joking then?"

She shook her head. "About the rumors? No. That is completely true. Sorry Cullen, but according to Skyhold gossip, you're linked with me."

He rubbed at his neck, "you say that like it's a bad thing." He muttered.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Come on, let's see what this is all about."


	9. A Solid Plan

Maxwell waited anxiously for Isidora to arrive. He paced the length of the war table reminding himself from time to time to inhale and exhale.

"Relax Inquisitor. You're no good to us if you faint." Josephine said in her usual sunny voice. 

The doors of the war room opened and Maxwell and his female advisors all had the same look of surprise on their face as Cullen and Isidora walked in arm and arm. Their heads lowered closely as they spoke to one another quietly. Cullen with a boyish grin plastered on his face as Isidora continued telling him whatever amusing story that had him so entranced. 

Leliana and Josephine cast each other knowing smirks as Maxwell curiously watched with an arched brow and crossed arms. He cleared his throat loudly. 

Cullen suddenly became all too aware of their audience and quickly pulled away from Isidora, motioning to a space near the war table for her to stand. He bowed his head and greeted everyone. "Inquisitor, advisors, good afternoon." He coughed awkwardly and took his usual place at the table.

"There's been rumors rolling around Skyhold... perhaps they are not just rumors?" Leliana said coolly as she pretended to examine her perfect nails. Isidora snickered and Maxwell rolled his eyes. Cullen turned completely red and suddenly felt uncomfortably hot.

"Alright, we can interrogate the Commander and _my sister_ later. For now, we must deal with the bigger issues." Maxwell said in a rare display of seriousness.

"Why have I been called here? Isn't this above my head?" Isidora asked curiously. 

"It involves you Isidora." Leliana interjected. 

"I see." She replied as she began nervously biting at her lip.

Maxwell took in a deep, steadying breath. "While I was in the Hinterlands I received a letter from Arthur. He is indeed searching for you. I ignored the letter and it's instructions of course."

"What were the instructions?" She asked lowly.

"That if I knew your whereabouts, to send you home, with guards to make sure you didn't run off again. Apparently this betrothal.... it is to his good friend. And it is an arrangement that will greatly benefit our family. Or, more directly, Arthur. Afterall, he sees me as nothing more than a mage with zero claim to our family estate and you are a woman to be used as a pawn for status and breeding."

"So what does this all mean? I already know about the betrothal. That's why I left in the first place. It will be nullified like the other two eventually. Lord, whatever his name is, will grow tired of waiting and move on to another poor noble prat." Isidora said as she took out a dagger and began examining it.

Josephine and Leliana looked at Maxwell a bit nervously but only Cullen caught it. He gripped the pommel of his sword a little tighter. 

"Yes, well it would seem our brother is intent to see this marriage through. He says you should've been married a decade ago. Issy... he's not giving up so easily this time."

"You say that as if he gave easily the last two times." She hissed. 

Maxwell winced. "I know what he did was... _Terrible..._ but he gave his punishment and then moved on. I don't think it will be over with so quickly this time. For one, there will be no punishment if I have anything to do with it. I'll see him hanged from the gallows first." He growled out as his fists sparked with tiny flames. 

Cullen knew all too well when the Inquisitor was beginning to rage. He was an incredibly powerful mage but also a skilled swordsman. 

"He's coming to Skyhold Issy. He believes you are here in hiding. The letter I received this morning says he will be here in a week. He says he is 'coming in peace' but that if it comes down to it he will send for his army."

Cullen gave a bitter laugh. "Our army will crush his. That's not even a concern."

"Although our army would easily defeat his small contingent of loyal Trevelyan soldiers, it is the smear campaign that we worry most about." Josephine said softly.

"The Inquisition fighting a minor Bann over a betrothal will draw the attention of other Banns, Arls and Lords. They will wonder where the Inquisition will intervene next. Will they all join together to fight us? As our power grows so does their worry of a mass invasion." Leliana said lowly.

Cullen clenched his jaw tightly. What he wanted to say was spat out with fire and hate by Isidora instead. With surprising force she stabbed the edge of the table with her dagger, her lips curled back in almost feral growl.

"I will NOT be bullied or threatened into some ridiculous marriage so that _Bastard_ can increase his wealth and reputation. If it is too much of a risk to the Inquisition's _Precious_ reputation then I will leave TODAY. I know how to not be found." Her eyes flashed darkly and dangerously as she met Maxwell's gaze unwaveringly. 

"Issy calm down...."

"CALM DOWN?! Are you fucking _Joking?_ That man has tortured me! Starved me! Beat me Maxwell! Our parents did _Nothing_ and he took full advantage of that! What is he thinking? As soon as his precious friend sees the scars he left on me he will discard me immediately!" 

Maxwell came around the table and took her face in both his hands. His voice growing soft and calm. The advisors looked on as it seemed the siblings completely forgot they were even there.

"Shhhh Issy I _Know._ Maker I know what he did and I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He took his thumbs and wiped away the few stray tears that fell down her cheeks.

Her anger almost immediately disappearing she said in a softer tone, "it isn't your fault Maxwell. Please don't blame yourself. Perhaps it would be best if I left? I didn't mean to put you in this position. "

" _NO."_ Cullen interjected with such force it caused everyone in the room to jump. Maxwell turned around and looked at Cullen curiously. 

"Something to say Commander?"

"Continuing to run from the man is pointless. We must think with _Strategy_ in mind. What steps do we need to take to make him leave this alone?"

Maxwell thought on his words. 

"I'm not sure, unless of course she were already married. Then there isn't much he could do." Maxwell said in his usual sarcastic tone.

Leliana's eyes lit up and reached Maxwell's. They both began smirking at the same time, Maxwell's growing into a full blown grin.

"Nothing he could do at all actually!" 

"Especially if that man were quite important.... well known...." Leliana added with a wicked glean in her eye.

Josephine, following along perfectly added, "a man that is extremely popular with the ladies.... especially noble Orlesian's ladies...."

Isidora looked perplexed but Cullen's eyes grew wide as he realized who they were talking about.

"I-um- wait, where is this going..." He stuttered as he held up his hands.

Leliana began pacing her side of the table. "It's _Perfect._ There are already so many rumors.... a spontaneous wedding... there's the watch tower business in the Hinterlands you were about to leave for... perfect time for an impromptu honeymoon...."

Isidora shook her head, "I'm sorry, what are all of you on about?"

Maxwell grinned from ear to ear. "Why, we're speaking about your marriage to our esteemed Commander of course!" 

Isidora's jaw dropped and Cullen buried his face into his hands. This was not what he meant by _Strategy._

"Your plan to save me from an arranged marriage is to arrange a different marriage? Maker's ass Maxwell." She scoffed.

Maxwell shook his head and excitedly spoke, "it's _Cullen."_

"What does that mean?!" Cullen asked as he slightly dropped his hands from his face in offense.

"You can trust him. WE can trust him. As soon as Arthur has moved on, the marriage will be dissolved and at that point you will not be as desirable among the nobility. A 30 something year old divorcee? They won't touch you with a 6 foot pole."

Isidora punched him hard in his shoulder. But then she thought on his words as he "ow ow ow'ed" in the corner. 

"You know you may be right". She bit her lip as she often did when she was thinking hard. 

Cullen watched her intently now, although nervously. Maker she was beautiful and he _Couldn't_ seem to stop thinking about her. But a sham marriage? That was a lot to put on his already heavy shoulders....

But then her words struck him. Pierced him down to his soul. "...He tortured me, starved me, beat me...." "...when he sees the scars he left on me..." 

Cullen felt an enormous need to protect her. At any cost. That man would _Never_ lay a finger on her again. Cullen would kill him first. 

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." He said lowly as his golden eyes met hers. The look of fierce determination apparent to everyone in the room.

She couldn't help but _Feel_ immediately at ease knowing Cullen was on her side. 

"May I speak to the Commander alone?" She asked the others. They all agreed and waited on the otherside of the closed door.

She slowly walked closer to him. "What if you meet someone? "The one" and then you're stuck in a sham marriage with me? Not very fair to you Commander. "

_I can't think of anything or anyone but you. I highly doubt this will be a problem._ Is what his mind was reeling around. Instead he answered, "I am a very busy man Isidora. I'm not exactly actively pursuing marriage or even a relationship. "

"I don't want you to be bogged down by this. " She said softly as she placed a hand on his forearm.

"I am going to protect you, one way or another. This is a solid plan. One that doesn't require the use of soliders and spilled blood." 

She smiled slightly at him and searched his face. "Alright.... should I wear white or would you rather me be truthful and wear an off white?"

A deep laugh escaped his throat. She always managed to turn the most serious situations into a joke. "Whatever you decide _My darling."_

She rolled her eyes. "Perhaps I'll wear your cloak?" She ruffled the fur around his neck and he found himself smiling. Relaxed even. Maker he was about to marry a woman he hardly knew and yet he felt as if he was on a vacation or at least, what he assumed a vacation felt like.

"Should we tell the others?" He asked.

"Yes. I suppose we should. "


	10. Not Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> Some descriptions of physical abuse.

" _Mother says you are refusing to attend your dance lessons."_

_"I hate ballroom dancing. Besides, Maxwell made it a little fun, and now even he is gone."_

_"Yes, I know. We all know. It's time you stop pouting like a child and get over it. Your 16th birthday is approaching and you will be expected to not only be present but dance often with as many eligible gentlemen as possible. "_

_"So you can marry me off as soon as possible? No. I want nothing to do with this life. You washed your hands of Maxwell as soon as those Templars walked him out the door. You're just as selfish as the rest of these nobles."_

_"You are a child. No more than a spoiled little bitch. Mother and father have all but given up on you. But I will not suffer another failure in this family. You WILL attend those dance lessons Isidora."_

_She stood stubbornly on front of her bed, her arms crossed defiantly. Arthur was only a few years older but his drive to propel their family status had been his single ambition since he was quite young. Maxwell being a mage, cast a shadow on the Trevelyan reputation. One that Arthur bitterly rejected._

_"I am not your puppet Arthur. I made my decision. I'm not going."_

_"Very well. " He stepped slightly closer. She felt herself brace for the inevitable impact of his heavy hand striking her face. But this time he withheld it._

_He must have noticed her flinch and a sneer spread across his face._

_"The last time I hit you, your fragile skin bruised so darkly that mother and father struggled to overlook it. They are busy people and have little time to answer the questions of your nosey tutors and trainers. So I think it is time I get a bit creative. You don't dance, you don't eat. You disobey me, you don't eat. Is that clear enough?"_

_"You can't-"_

_"I can. You think the cooks would challenge me? No. They will do as I command. As you will learn to do someday. You are like a wild, reckless, horse. But I will break you. You are beautiful Isidora, and many wealthy lords will be dying to marry you. I intend to use this to my full advantage."_

_He turned on his heel and slammed her door shut. A clicking sound indicating that he had locked her inside._

* * *

_Eight days had passed. The door would open long enough for clean bath water to be brought in and fresh drinking water. At first she was able to bathe alone but after the 6th day, she almost passed out trying to get out of the large basin. Now, a servant girl helped her bathe._

_She had lost weight off her already thin frame. How much longer would this last?_

_"Catarina.... you did tell my brother I would attend the dance lessons yes?" She asked weakly from her bed._

_The young girl nodded. "Yes my lady. He said you needed to learn a lesson. I would bring you something to eat but I fear what would happen if I were caught..."_

_"Do not put yourself or family at risk. He will let me eat eventually. Do my parents know what is happening?"_

_Catarina looked down sadly. "To some degree yes. They didn't want to hear details. They feel your brother has to begin leading the family. Your father is getting older ...."_

_Isidora nodded softly. "They're not going to help me. I didn't expect it anyways. I can't even remember the last time I spoke to my mother. They stay swept up in soirees and parties.. ."_

_She began to nod off. She was sleeping more and more as the days wore on despite the hunger pains._

_She made up her mind then and there. If she caved to this now, Arthur would own her. She would rather die in this bed than give him what he wanted._

_"Catarina. I need to you to give my brother another message at once: I retract my earlier statement. I will not be attending any dance lessons. He will not be teaching me any lesson. I will die in this room first."_

_Catarina's eyes went wide. "My Lady please-"_

_Isidora held up a thin hand. "Now. Word for word. I will not be broken."_

* * *

Mother Giselle looked between the Inquisitor and Leliana.

"Are you sure this is wise.... she's only known him a handful of weeks!"

"Yes yes but who are we to stand in the way of true love?" Maxwell asked.

Josephine and Leliana had given strict instructions to insure the plan worked. Everyone but the inner circle had to believe that Cullen and Isidora were in love. The fewer who knew the truth, the better.

Mother Giselle sighed, "very well. I will perform the ceremony. Bring them to the garden arbor."

About an hour later, Cullen was standing hand in hand with Isidora. She had worn a simple gown of ivory lace that flaired just slightly from the waist down. Her hair was pinned loosely back with a single dusty pink rose tucked behind her ear. 

Cullen swallowed hard. She was absolutely beautiful. For his part as the groom, he wore his formal uniform in dark shades of blue and black. They looked every bit the part of bride and groom.

The moon was full and high, Dorian offering twinkling mage flames suspended in the air for light. 

Simple gold bands were exchanged as they didn't have time to look for anything more extravagant. Cullen didn't think anything more was necessary anyways. When the plan was over, this would all be void.

"Do you, Commander Cullen Rutherford, swear to love, cherish, and protect this woman, all the days of your life?"

Cullen's eyes met Isidora's. Her eyes seeming to search his. Did she want to see something more than this act? Was he showing that this was something more? 

Locking eyes, he felt himself melt. With honesty and determination he said,

"I do."

Isidora took a shaky breath as Mother Giselle asked her the same. Cullen's intensity had shaken her to her core in a warm and exciting way.

The corners of her full lips curled up into a gentle smile. "I do."

As Mother Giselle continued her prayer, Dorian leaned into Maxwell and said into his ear.

"50 coins say that they actually fall in love by next month. Another 10 coins if she's pregnant in two."

Maxwell scoffed. "Please. 50 coins say that they're already in love but are too stupid to know it. "

Dorian snickered. "That's a risky bet. You're probably right." 

Varric overheard the conversation and leaned in as well. "I agree with Dorian. But that girl is going to give Curly one hell of a time. He's stubborn, but she's..... well ever seen a horse that couldn't be broken?"

Maxwell chuckled lowly. "I have. But I think that's what has our Commander so bewitched." 

* * *

"You have to share the same quarters now. This has to be 100 percent believable. It's convenient that the towers are next to one another." Josephine said as she watched Cullen drag his dressing trunk into Isidora's room. 

"Goodnight Commander. Goodnight Isidora."

She left the room closing the door behind her.

Isidora's tower was set up much like Cullen's. The only exception was during the tower's repairs, they had stairs installed rather than a ladder. The bottom floor had a large fireplace, windows that overlooked the mountains, a large cushioned sofa and several floor to ceiling bookshelves. 

Upstairs was a large comfortable bed, a chaise lounge, and a bathing basin. 

"I suppose I can sleep on the sofa." He said awkwardly as he rubbed at his neck.

"That doesn't seem fair. You're doing all this for my sake, the least I can do is offer my bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."

Cullen shook his head, "I appreciate the offer but I must decline."

Isidora tapped her foot, "It wasn't an offer. I was telling you to sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the sofa."

"I'm not putting you on the sofa."

"It's _my_ bed and it's _my_ sofa. If I want to sleep on the bloody sofa, I'll sleep on the bloody sofa." 

"Not as long as I am sharing these quarters with you. All of this is also mine... albeit temporarily. I will NOT take the bed while a lady sleeps on the sofa."

They stood facing each other defiantly, staring stubbornly into one another's eyes.

Finally Isidora said, "what if we alternate?"

"No."

She scoffed, "now you're just being a stubborn Mabari"

"Mabari? That is a compliment Trevelyan. "

She rolled her eyes and stomped towards the stairs. "I'll take the bed tonight but you are NOT winning this Commander. I'm tired. But rest assured tomorrow I will be ready to train myself a well-mannered husband."

Cullen chuckled lowly as he peeled off his shirt. Isidora's eyes widening slightly at the sight of his perfect chest. She realized she was staring and quickly diverted her gaze, but not before Cullen noticed her looking.

"Lucky for you, I intend to get a lot of rest myself. I'll be fully ready to put up a good fight."

She couldn't help but smirk at his comeback. His face struggling to stay composed and serious, but she could see the smirk threatening to break free.

He watched her curiously as she walked closer to him. She placed both hands on his shoulders and tiptoed up to place the softest kiss on his cheek. Her lips lingered several moments and he could smell her scent. A sparkling mixture of white jasmine and citrus. She pulled away and stared up at him with her beautiful eyes.

"Thank you for doing this. I don't know why you've been so kind and generous.... but thank you." 

Cullen was at a loss for words. It was all so overwhelming. Her beauty, the feel of her lips against his cheek, her scent filling his nostrils....

He just gave a deep bow of his head and she smiled and walked up to her room. 

He didn't know how to respond because he didn't know exactly why he had gone to such extreme measures to protect her.

Or maybe he did know and was afraid to allow his thoughts to wander there. 


	11. Perfect

"Alright, all the preparations have been made Commander. You'll first visit the watch towers in the Hinterlands, they're requesting an additional two and require your approval. Then you will set off for Crestwood and the Caer Bronch Keep. Your evaluation is required as we continue to establish a solid stronghold there."

Maxwell took a deep drink of water after running through the list of duties for Cullen. Maxwell liked dealing with these things himself, but he was required in the Emerald Graves. Cullen was the best next choice and the only one he trusted with such responsibilities. 

Josephine cleared her throat before Cullen could ask any questions. "Ahem... there is of course the matter of your honeymoon..."

Cullen felt himself blush and tried his best to conceal it. "I know Josephine. We're to take several days for ourselves..."

"Not only that Commander. Isidora is your wife now. We have to sell it strongly to everyone. Remember you must act like newlyweds. "

Cullen was failing poorly in stopping the spread of red that was streaking across his face. "Maker's Breath Josephine I get it." 

"It is important to keep up appearances Cullen. You must be affectionate towards her, refer to her as your wife, and of course you will have to share a tent and a room when you are staying at Crestwood or any Inns."

Cullen suddenly felt a panic rise up in him. It had been easy the last couple.days keeping up the premises of being newlyweds. Technically they _were_ married. He had hardly seen her with all of the preparations for his trip. He slept on her sofa and she slept upstairs. There was little awkwardness. 

But now, on this trip, there was nowhere to hide. There would be several guards accompanying them and scouts all over the Hinterlands. Not to mention average travelers and merchants along the way. And _Maker,_ a whole damn Keep filled with curious onlookers.

Leliana sensed his nervousness and spoke calmly, "Commander, you will be fine. You are a strict and rather uptight man. Nobody will expect you to be overly romantic. Just a few slight touches and remember to refer to her as your wife-afterall, at this time she actually is."

He nodded but then took mild offense to her words. "What do you mean nobody expects me to be romantic? I can be romantic." 

Leliana smirked, "Of course you can Commander. "

Maxwell chuckled softly, "Arthur will be arriving after you are well on your way. This is good, as he will likely blow up when he finds out what we've done."

"Do you expect a fight out of him?" Cullen asked sternly. 

"A physical fight? No. He's terrified of magic and he knows I'm looking for any reason to throw a fireball his way. He may try to fight you however. But I have total confidence in your ability to deal with that should it arise. He will however, most certainly try to see the marriage dissolved. He has no grounds for this, but he will try nonetheless. "

Josephine tapped her writing board. "Yes, in anticipation of this, we have already sent out congratulatory announcements to every Lord and Bann in the Marches, Orlais, and Fereldan."

Maxwell snickered. "Maker he is going to be _livid_ and I absolutely cannot wait!" 

Cullen rolled up the marked map and tucked it into the pocket inside his cloak. "Well the further away we are the better then."

"Look at you, referring to you and Isidora as a single unit. 'We'. So adorable." Maxwell said as he pretended to pinch Cullen's cheeks.

Cullen sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "Maker's breath."

* * *

"Lady Rutherford, we have prepared a carriage for you. "

Isidora continued tying her bags to her horse.

"Lady Rutherford?"

Cullen elbowed her in the ribs, "Lady Rutherford would be _you."_

Isidora's eyes went wide, "oh! I'm so sorry! It's going to take time getting used to that name. Thank you for the trouble of preparing the carriage but I prefer to ride thank you."

The stable boy looked at Harret in confusion. 

Cullen lowered his head down to whisper, "they expect you to ride in the carriage. You're a noble born woman and now married to the Commander of the bloody Inquisition, riding on horseback through the Hinterlands isn't.... well.. proper."

Isidora hands froze on the leather ties she had been expertly knotting. She turned her head towards Cullen's so that the others couldn't hear what she was hissing.

"I am a Trevelyan Commander. I have been raised on a horse's back. I can outride anyone of you Fereldan's on your poor excuses of finely bred steads. You will not coop me up in some fucking carriage like a fragile princess. Proper or no, I am _riding."_ Her jaw clenched shut tightly and a fire burned in her eyes.

Cullen knew he wasn't going to win this one.

"Lady Rutherford enjoys riding. My wife's happiness is my happiness." The stable boy nodded and quickly went to put away the carriage. 

Isidora gave Cullen a stern look as she continued strapping down her things.

"For the record, _Trevelyan,_ you could not out ride me. And these are fine Fereldan horses." He said curtly as he strapped down several swords.

She scoffed so flippantly, it would have made Dorian envious. "Commander you drew first blood by telling me it wasn't 'proper '. I'm not sure who you think I am, but I've made it very clear from the time I arrived here that I have no interest in being treated like a noble prat."

"But you act like a noble prat." He replied dryly. 

"Better than an uptight arsehole."

"Careful _Lady Rutherford,_ you and I have to share a tent tonight and I may forget to share the blankets. Fereldan nights are awfully cold." He said lowly with a smirk.

Isidora's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare deny me a blanket." 

Cullen chuckled as he threw his leg over the horses back. "Wouldn't I though?"

Isidora mounted her horse and suddenly a wicked look crossed her face. A slow smirk spread and Cullen swallowed hard.

"Deny me a blanket and I will make sure everyone hears how _passionate_ Lady Rutherford is for her husband. 

"Oh Commander!" She moaned out just quiet enough to keep between them, but loud enough to make Cullen's entire face and throat red. But Maker, hearing that sound from her....

She threw her head back and let out an amused laugh. "Why so red Cullen? I can be much louder so don't fuck with me." She gave her horse a kick and rode off ahead of him in a cloud of dust. Her dark hair flying behind her wildly.

Cullen sighed. She was fucking perfect. 


	12. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluff chapter but it was needed to grow their relationship. There will be smut in the future so be on the look out!

They'd made great progress the first day. They traveled at a quick pace, Isidora proving every word she'd said about her riding skills. The guards had begun to slow their pace as their backs began to ache and soreness set in their legs.

Cullen was feeling it too, but would never admit it. He kept pace with Isidora, even if he felt like his legs were going numb. 

Finally, they made camp near a small, babbling creek. Cullen and Isidora's tent was larger than the others to accommodate two people. At the very center, she could stand, Cullen still had to duck his head. 

They ate a quick meal consisting mostly of fruits and bread. A little wine was shared amongst them and they all retired to their tents in exhaustion. Isidora seemed wide awake.

She sat on her side of the shared bedroll scrambling for a book in her bag. It was dark except for the lantern she had lit inside, which provided decent light in a small space. Cullen awkwardly began to undress. He faced the opposite direction as he peeled his shirt off and kicked off his boots and socks. 

He unstrapped his sword and belt and only remained in his trousers. He seemed to contemplate taking them off but decided against it. Isidora smirked as she watched his bashful display.

"You can sleep in your smalls Cullen. I promise I won't try to get under your blanket tonight. " She said with a sarcastic and amused voice.

Cullen huffed, "I was trying to be a gentleman and not just strip down in front of you." 

She laughed lowly, "I appreciate that Commander. Truly. But please, get comfortable. I'll even turn around. Tell me when you're under your blanket." She spun around and Cullen quickly pulled down his pants and slid under his blanket.

"Alright." He said. He didn't admit it aloud, but he was happy not to be in his trousers. 

"Now you turn around you pervert." She said in an offended tone.

"I am not- Maker's Breath..." he rolled over as she began undressing. He felt an enormous temptation to just peek slightly. But he quickly chastised himself for being such a... well pervert.

She blew out the candle in her lantern and told him it was safe to turn round. He could make out her silhouette slipping under the covers. They lay side by side in silence for several moments. Cullen's eyes began to grow heavy and he was almost asleep when she suddenly piped up.

"Why did you become a Templar?" 

His eyes shot open and he suppressed the groan that threatened to escape his throat. He was so exhausted, did this woman ever tire?"

"I wanted to serve. I wanted to help."

"Help who? Mages? The Chantry?" 

Maker was she really getting into this _Now?_

"I wanted to help everyone. I guess... I wanted to make the world better in my own small way."

She pondered on this for a moment. 

"Was it hard leaving the Order?"

He took a deep breath. "Not really. I knew what it had become and I wanted no part of it. Once your eyes have been opened to the truth... you cannot shut them again."

She hummed. "That's very true. Almost philosophical of you Cullen."

Now, whether he wanted to be or not, he was wide awake.

"Why did you reject your role as a noble woman?"

She turned on her side to face him. "I hated everything about it from a young age. I hardly ever saw my parents. I was raised by tutors, trainers and Elven servants. I'd see how my mother and father would act so involved with me and my brother in front of the right people... but it was an act. Smoke and mirrors all of it. Nobility does nothing but roll around in their own gilded bullshit."

His eyebrows raised a bit in amusement and slight shock at her no holds bar assessment. 

Then he dared to ask a question he'd been wanting to ask but had been to afraid to do until now. 

"Your..ability... do you ever see things about people and not tell them? For instance, if you knew when someone was going to die..."

"I don't tell them unless I feel it can be avoided. Most of the time, I don't see enough to pinpoint exactly when and where something will happen. So there's no point. People have to live their lives."

"Have you seen anything about me?"

Her brow shot up skeptically, "would want to know if I did?"

He thought on this for a moment. Would he? What could she know? And would he want to know?

"I suppose if it were comforting. Sometimes I feel I'm cursed. Terrible things have followed me everywhere I go. I hope for a future with maybe a family.... at least someone to love.... but my history predicts only bloodshed." 

His quiet confession lay a heavy silence between them. She took her hand and placed it on his chin, turning his face towards hers. He looked into her eyes and felt his breath catch in this throat. She studied his face for a moment, taking in his scarred lips and up to his golden eyes. She brushed away a stray strand of golden locks that had fallen forward on his forehead. 

"I have seen bits and pieces Cullen. You've nothing to fear. The future you dream of is much closer than you know." Then she surprised him completely by reaching her lips to his forehead, and placed a soft kiss on his skin. 

She smiled softly and then turned around in her bedroll and drifted off to sleep.

Cullen lay awake for a few moments, feeling the brush of her lips against his skin again and again. She drove him absolutely mad but he knew he'd do anything for her. Absolutely anything.

* * *

Morning came too early but Cullen was wide awake as soon as the first rays of light began peeking in the tent. He left the tent and cleaned up in the creek, dressed, ate breakfast and helped the guards break down their tents. Finally one of the soliders asked,

"Commander...is Lady Rutherford awake yet?" 

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose. So apparently she did tire and was not a morning person. 

He went into the tent to find a pile of blankets and a human sized ball underneath. 

"Isidora its late. Everyone is dressed and ready to go!"

"Mmmmm" the large form shifted under the blankets. Then silence.

"Isidora!" 

"Mmmmmmm shut it..." She grumbled from under the blankets. 

"Isidora Trevelyan, I do not tolerate this from my soldiers and I will not tolerate it from you either. Its time to GO. This is your last warning." He said in his Commander voice. 

"Fuck off Commander. I will sleep another hour."

Cullen sighed. "Very well." 

Without another word he ripped off her blankets, uncovering her barely dressed body. She wore nothing but her smalls and a tunic. He shoved his temptation and improper thoughts to the back of his mind. He had a point to make.

"Cullen what the hell are you doing?!" She cried out as he scooped her up and lugged her out of the tent. 

"You can't have it both ways Trevelyan. Either you're a noble prat or you're not. You've said repeatedly to not treat you as one. So you get the same treatment as us ordinary folk."

He now had her thrown over his shoulder and she was slapping her hands against his back.

"Put me down you god damn barbarian!" 

He laughed loudly at the angry insults that flew from her mouth.

"You Fereldan bastard, fucking Mabari loving arseho-" her words were cut off as he threw her into the creek.

It wasn't very deep, and once she found her footing she stood up, the water reaching to her waist. Her wet hair matted against her face and her tunic now clinging to her body. Cullen's eyes went wide as he realized the shirt was now completely see through and she wore no breastband. 

The only thing slightly obscuring his view was her long hair that was dripping down her chest.

"CULLEN RUTHERFORD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" She screamed. 

Cullen just continued laughing and threw a bar of soap in her direction. The guards all watched in shock at the scene but quickly pretended not to notice anything when Cullen spun around.

"My darling wife will be ready shortly gentlemen!" He called up from the bottom of the slight slope.

"Tomorrow you wake with the rest of us _Lady Rutherford. "_ He declared smugly as he crossed his arms.

She glared at him from the freezing water and flipped him off. But she grabbed the soap and began washing.

She realized then, she may have met her match.


	13. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isidora wasn't completely forthcoming about her abilities. We learn a lot more about what happens to her and what can happen to others...also...hi Jim.

They'd finally reached the Hinterlands outskirts after another long day of almost nonstop riding. Cullen had to endure glaring scowls from the woman riding next to him. He did his best to ignore them and smirked as smugly as he possibly could.

That evening they made camp and everyone was once again exhausted from the long day. Isidora seemed restless but was quiet as she ate her dinner. Cullen noticed she kept staring off into the woods. 

"You know not to go in there right? I don't believe I have to tell you not to get any ideas about wandering off?"

Her eyes snapped to his, "I've been on horse back all day, I was thinking of a light walk."

"Walk around the camp. Do not go into the woods." 

She rolled her eyes and got up and began pacing the campfire. The guards had went to their own tents, ready to sleep the days soreness away. Cullen remained at the campfire, not trusting Isidora to stay out alone.

She huffed when she realized he was sitting there watching her pace.

"Go to sleep Commander, I don't require a nanny."

He raised a brow and replied, "I beg to differ. What's going on with you? You're jumpy."

Her eyes darted around and she almost seemed to be breathing faster and shallow. 

Now Cullen was beginning to worry. "Isidora, seriously, is something wrong?"

"Whatever you see, swear you will not touch me."

Cullen stood and shook his head, his face scrunched in confusion, "what are you on about? What's wrong?"

"SWEAR IT."

He took a step forward, "What is happening-"

Before he could finish his question she bolted into the dark trees. He immediately set off after her. She was unbelievably quick. With only the moonlight serving as their light, they ran deeper into the woods.

Cullen called out to her, desperate for her to slow down, to stop.

"Isidora! You'll get us both lost!" He bellowed. She yelled back frantically, "just leave me be!"

What in Thedas was wrong with this woman? 

Suddenly, she stopped in front of a massive tree and fell to her knees. Her breathing was strained but so much so that it couldn't have just been from the run. Cullen approached her slowly, not sure if she'd try to run again.

She was practically wheezing now and she held out a hand, "don't..... don't t-touch me. Nnno matter.... it's coming..."

Cullen froze where he stood. He was frightened, confused..... but then her head slouched forward. Her hair covered her face and it was an eerie sight to see her on her knees, completely still and silent, her face hidden behind a dark veil of hair.

He took a timid step forward, the only sound was the crunching leaves beneath his boots.

"Isidora?" He whispered. 

Silence. Maker was she even breathing?

Then, without warning, her head snapped up and Cullen felt his heart drop. Her eyes were completely black, no white remaining. Her hands lay softly, palms facing up on her knees. She stared straight ahead yet it wasn't at anything in particular. It was as if she was staring at something not there. 

Cullen was in shock. Was she possessed? But then, she _spoke._ Not in her usual, flippant, smug tone. Or in the softer more vulnerable tones he'd occasionally heard from her. This was a voice that was devoid of emotion. Completely flat and sounded as if she was speaking from a long hallway. 

"Commander Cullen Rutherford of the mighty Inquisition. Your past is bathed in blood. Your veins have drowned in blue. Do not despair. You will make your atonement. You will have peace. Beware the one who would betray you all. He calls himself friend but he is a wolf in the shadows. Be watchful and you will be victorious."

Suddenly she collapsed completely onto the ground, her body falling limp and splayed out on the forest floor.

Cullen stood stunned. She had said not to touch her.... but could he now? What if she needed medical attention? 

"Isidora?" He carefully approached her and bent down next to her limp form.

"Isidora, Maker say something."

A soft groan came from her and she began stirring. Cullen breathed a sigh of relief as she rolled over and opened her eyes. They were back to normal and she blinked a bit in confusion.

"Cullen?" She whispered as she sat up, leaves clinging to her hair.

He nodded slowly as he began picking the leaves and sticks from her long tresses. 

"Maker Isidora what the hell was that?"

She shook her head as if waking from a deep sleep. 

"My visions.... most of the time it isn't like that. But there are times when they call out to me quite powerfully. "

"It wasn't you.... your eyes...your voice...." he murmured. 

She placed her hands over her face and groaned. "It's so difficult to explain..... when I go into that trance, I don't feel like I am here, in this world. I'm somewhere....different."

"Like the fade?" 

She shook her head, "no. It isn't the fade. It's something else. A place where time doesn't exist. The past, the present, the future... they're all happening at once. It's how I know things. When I'm there, I see it all."

"You said someone would betray us..."

She laughed darkly, "yes that's the fun part of all this. I get transported to this place but I cannot remain long. From what the Seerers told me in Ravain, it isn't a place that we are meant to stay for long. Only certain people can go in to begin with. But even we can only see it in small increments. Regular people go mad almost immediately. So I rarely get all the details."

Cullen was baffled. In all his time in the Order he'd never heard of such a power. How did the Chantry not know about this? 

"Why do they go mad?" 

"Imagine being flooded with thousands of memories and flashes of what's to come. The horrors, the tragedies...some things are very beautiful and lovely... but only the seerers can filter out the unnecessary visions and focus on the one that is needed. Everyone else, gets slammed with that world. They go mad or take their own lives right then and there. If you would have touched me, you would have been connected to that world, and you would have lost your mind."

"Is that why you ran?" He asked.

She nodded, "yes. I knew it was coming. It's like feeling your spirit being pulled from your body. I was afraid you or one of the guards would touch me."

"You said that your power was like another sense. It was just something that happened. Certainly not this!" He said more aggressively than he meant it. She flinched at his tone.

"Most of the time it is just a small sense. But for details like what I just gave... it requires much more. Listen Cullen, I don't like it. The Seerers taught me how to access that world whenever I want, the way they do. But I choose not to. Sometimes though, the world gets tired of being ignored so it pulls me in."

He stood up and extended his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet. She wobbled and he quickly caught her, wrapping a strong arm around her waist. 

"Sorry... it takes a lot out of me." She mumbled. 

He hummed and they slowly began walking back to the camp. After several quiet moments she spoke up, softly and with a note of insecurity. 

"I know it's weird. And scary. _I am weird and scary._ I understand if you wish to forget this whole plan. I'm already here in the Hinterlands, it would be easy to leave. I have a massive headstart over Arthur now...."

Cullen stopped them in their tracks and pulled her into a tight embrace. It caught her off guard but she lightly rested her hands on his chest and couldn't help but feel incredibly safe.

"You are _not_ weird or scary. Well maybe you are, but I swear I thought it before I saw... what I just saw. But I _enjoy_ that about you. Maker please...don't leave now."

She looked up at him in wonderment. "Why?" 

It was a simple question with a loaded bag of meaning and he knew it. Why was he protecting her? Why was he so hell bent on seeing her happy? 

He knew why, but the words stuck in his throat. So he posed a question back.

"Isn't it obvious Isidora?" He asked lowly as his eyes burned into hers. He watched as she licked her perfect full lips and he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

He leaned in just slightly to gauge her reaction. When she didn't move away he closed the distance, bringing his lips softly to hers. Just a whisper across her mouth. She pushed against him seeking out his mouth and he answered by winding his free hand through the back of her hair and parting her lips for a deeper kiss.

A soft sigh escaped her and Cullen felt the world spin around him. Their tongues twisted around each other and they both moaned at the sensation. 

"Commander!" 

They both jumped from the intrusion, Isidora stumbling and bracing her weak body against a tree. Cullen quickly adjusting himself in his pants because it had become painfully obvious that he was _very_ excited. 

"Commander is that you?!" The voice called again. 

Cullen growled, " yes Jim its me!"

"Is Lady Rutherford with you? I noticed you both missing from camp and got worried..." 

Cullen finally came out of the shadows and faced the poor scout down. Cullen's eyes narrowed as he said in a dangerous sounding voice,

"You noticed that both myself and my wife were missing? Did you think it was perhaps because we are technically on our honeymoon and have been surrounded by guards the entire time so far? Maybe we wanted some privacy?" 

Isidora had to cover mouth to hide her laughter. Jim's face went pale and his eyes wide when he put together what Cullen was implying. 

"Maker! Commander, my apologies! Please...enjoy your alone time with your wife. If I hear anything I won't come looking-"

"JIM!" Cullen bellowed and the scout scampered off like a frightened deer. 

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a headache coming on. He'd finally made his burgeoning feelings known and fucking JIM had to interrupt. 

"Cullen can you help me?" He heard Isidora ask faintly as she was once again seated on the ground.

",Maker I'm so sorry." He pulled her up but this time scooped her into his arms. She seemed to be fighting falling asleep. 

"How long will you be like this?" He asked, concern laced in the question. 

"Few hours probably. I'll be fine by morning."

"Perhaps I'll let you sleep in this time." He chuckled to himself. 

He thought she was asleep but then she murmured, "you're a fantastic kisser. Itsss not fair *deep sigh* so....handsome, best swordsman...best kiss....still a arsehole...." her head dropped completely against his chest as she succumbed to sleep. 

He carried her to their tent and lay her down, covering her with a blanket. 

"Goodnight sweetheart" he whispered as he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her beautiful face. 

He tried to fall asleep quickly, but between recalling the taste of her mouth and the sounds she made....but also the frightening vision she'd had... he lay awake for sometime before he found the fade.


	14. Punish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, violence, and more....

"And as you can see Commander, there are two blind spots from this area that need coverage. Establishing two additional watch towers will not only provide additional protection for Harret's land, but also for the refugee outpost."

Corporal Vale lay out a solid plan for the additional watchtowers and Cullen quickly agreed with the need.

"I'll approve the requisition immediately. As far as the other watchtowers, how are they holding up? Do believe there is need for different building materials?"

"They're solid structures. I know the Inquisition has grown immensely, including it's financial reserves, since they were originally built. But I don't think we could ask for anything sturdier. "

"Very good Corporal."

Vale continued showing Cullen the progress the outpost had made since the Inquisition first arrived. Many more small cabins had been built. It resembled more of a small village than a refugee outpost.

As Cullen toured the area, he caught sight of Isidora entertaining a small group of children by showing off her skills with her daggers. She spun them around her nimble fingers and threw them into the air and caught them without batting an eye. 

The children all cheered and clapped everytime she pulled off another demonstration. She smiled and laughed in the most open way he'd seen yet. No hint of the mask of sarcasm and smugness that she often wore. Her eyes were soft and she beamed from ear to ear.

"Commander?" 

Cullen snapped out of his trance and quickly rubbed at his neck. "Apologies Corporal, I was distracted. "

Vale let out a deep low belly chuckle. "No apology needed Commander. I remember being a newlywed. She is quite the catch of you don't mind me saying. Very beautiful indeed. And the Inquisitor's sister? It's no wonder you married her so quickly."

Cullen blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Yes well.... everything is still quite new..." He didn't really know what he meant by that. It was the most honest thing he could say about the whole situation. Yes they were actually married. But under the premises they'd divorce as soon as her brother gave up his ridiculous betrothal attempt. Yes, he was absolutely smitten with her. But the marriage was temporary. It was growing more complicated by the day as his feelings for her grew.

"Well Commander, I speak from experience. You two are the real deal. I can tell by the way you look at her."

Cullen couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth lift. "Thank you Corporal."

* * *

"There is a group of cabins to the west from here, they may be targeted by bandits. We received a distress letter by raven but it was hastily written. All it said was "under attack, bandits, ride west." Scout Harding handed Cullen the note. He frowned as he read it for himself. 

"We have to help them. Harding, Jim, and Daniel, saddle up your horses we need to move quickly. "

"I'm going too." Isidora said calmy as she began preparing her horse.

"No, you should stay here." Cullen said in a tone that implied it wasn't a suggestion. 

"Commander, I am a skilled fighter and can be a great help."

"No."

"Why not?" She asked, more heatedly and her jaw set hard.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I won't put you in danger. You'll stay here."

"I'm not a child. I joined the Inquisition to help and that's what I intend to do." 

"And I am the Commander of the bloody Inquisition so you have to listen to my orders!" He shot back. 

He mounted his horse and the other three followed suit.

"If we're not back before nightfall, alert Corporal Vale." When he saw the look of hurt on her face his tone softened and his expression became gentle.

"I can't fight effectively if I'm worried for you the entire time Isidora." 

She just nodded and turned around to face her horse. She busied herself by petting and stroking the beast and Cullen rode off with the others. When they were out of sight she rolled her eyes and muttered, 

"Men." She mounted her horse and followed the party. 

* * *

"There's four cabins. Most likely family members and this is their land. I didn't see anyone outside but obvious bandits. The families must be inside as hostages or they're dead." Scout Harding whispered her report to Cullen from behind a boulder that he and the other two men were crouched behind from atop the hill that overlooked the cabins.

Cullen nodded grimly. "Let's pray we're not too late. How many bandits?"

Harding gave a hesitant look then answered, "at least 9."

"Nine?!" Jim whispered harshly. "There's only four of us!" 

"I can count Jim." Cullen replied dryly. 

He studied the placement of the cabins and began devising a plan. "We need to stay away from the center of the cabins, they would have the advantage there by surrounding us. We need to remain on the outside and try our best to back them into the cabin center."

Scout Harding nodded. "Agreed. How can we draw them out? We need a diversion of some sort."

Cullen sighed, I don't want to thin our numbers anymore than they already are. If one of us leaves, it leaves us with only 3 until the 4th person can rejoin us."

He continued to think of possibilities when a fast movement caught his attention. 

"Commander..... Did you let Isidora come after all?" Harding asked timidly.

Cullen eyes finally were able to focus on the movement heading down the hill. "She must have followed us!" He hissed.

"She was right behind us this whole time. What is she doing? Maker did she hear us?!" His voice was becoming desperate as he realized she had overheard his planning with Harding.

He watched as she landed in front of the cabins and withdrew a small vial from her leather armored vest. She threw it high into the air and followed it with a small knife. The knife hit its target with perfect accuracy and the vial exploded in mid air. It was loud and a cloud of red smoke billowed out.

The bandits began pouring out of the cabins with their weapons withdrawn. 

"Maker's breath go! Surround them!" Cullen hissed. The four made their way down the hill as quickly as they could while trying to go unnoticed. 

He kept catching glimpsed of Isidora standing in front of the bandits, showing no fear as she withdrew her long sword and her favorite dagger. 

"Look what we have here boys! Something pretty to play with!" Cullen assumed that must've been the leader speaking. He was a large man, taller than even Cullen and his voice was deep and gravely.

"Yes. Come find out what happens when you play with fire since your mother never taught you. I suppose she was a piece of shit just like you?" Isidora replied in her beautifully eloquent voice even though her words were sharp and purposefully adding fuel to the fire.

"What did you say you stupid little bitch? Nobody talks about my mum like that. I'm gonna make sure you suffer now."

He pulled out an enormous battle axe and came running towards her swinging. The other men stood by and cheered him on.

Had it been anyone else, Cullen would have been impressed with this perfect diversion. Really, he couldn't ask for a better one. But this was _Isidora_ and if a single hair on her head was touched.....

Finally his feet landed at the bottom of the hill and he immediately began slashing through the men who were so caught up in their leaders display. 

The lead bandit turned around to see Cullen and his companions making quick work of his men. 

"Its a fucking ambush!" He bellowed. His remaining men turned around and began attacking. Isidora tried to slink away but the leader caught sight of her. 

"Oh no you don't bitch. Set me up?! Let's see what your little knife can do!" He swung his battle axe with surprising speed. She jumped back just before it was able to reach her torso.

He was relentless in his attack. She ducked and weaved and swayed each coming blow and was even able to slash at his chest and sliced open his cheek. But he was so TALL. In order to get in range to make contact, she would be frightening close. Everytime she tried he swung his axe and she narrowly escaped it blasting through her.

All it would take was one hit from that weapon and she'd be done for. She felt herself beginning to tire from the relentless attack and knew if she mistepped just once.....

Suddenly the giant man lurched forward from forceful kick to his mid back. Cullen stood behind him with a steely look of focus. 

The bandit repositioned himself and swung his axe at Cullen. Isidora watched as Cullen effortlessly timed each movement the bandit leader made. When he flung his axe towards his head, Cullen would duck and strike his torso. When the beast of a man swung his axe towards Cullen's abdomen, Cullen would side step and strike the bandits back

Finally the man made a fatal mistake. He swung his axe straight down Cullen's middle, as if trying to slice him in half from the head down. Cullen was within an inch of the axe's blade but side stepped just enough to avoid the blow. He was close enough now that he struck with his sword quickly and deadly. He sliced the man's throat in a half second.

The bandit's body went limp and crashed to the earth in a pool of red.

Cullen turned to face Isidora. His face splattered with fresh blood and his eyes blazing. She was frozen in place by how incredibly _Stunning_ he looked but also how intimidating and almost frightening he appeared. Like a lion after a successful hunt.

Before they could speak Isidora's eyes went wide. "They've set it on fire!" She screamed. 

Jim was finishing off the last bandit when he noticed the smoke. He, Daniel and Harding ran into the cabins to search for survivors. They came out quickly with men and women. Cullen and Isidora helped the hostages get to a safe distance as several had already inhaled a large amount of smoke. 

Harding came jogging back up to everyone and said in exasperated breaths, "I think that's everyone."

Jim and Daniel nodded in agreement. Isidora was giving one woman water when another began screaming.

"Where is Emma? She was right behind me! Maker she's still inside!!" The woman began racing to the cabin but Jim and Daniel caught her. The cabins were completely ablaze and any moment the roofs would begin collapsing. The woman screamed and sobbed and Cullen came to face her, "if you go in there you will die!" He tried reasoning. 

But the woman suddenly fell quiet and her eyes filled with hope. She stared towards the cabin and Jim said in a quivering voice "Commander.... she's going in there..." Cullen's heart sank and time seemed to move in slow motion as he turned around. 

There was Isidora running full speed into the cabin. Without thinking of his own life or what it would mean to the Inquisition if he died, he bolted. He ran faster than he'd ever ran before. He ran with such urgency, he didn't feel the burning of his leg muscles. In fact, he felt numb with fear. He couldn't lose her. Certainly not like this. 

She disappeared into the cabin and flames. Her figure nowhere to be seen. He reached the door himself and began frantically crying out,

"Isidora!!! Isidora!!!"

All around him the flames licked at his body. The smoke was suffocating but it didn't stop him from screaming her name. Hot tears poured down his ash covered face and then they quickly evaporated in the heat of the surrounding blaze.

He began praying as he often did in his most desperate times. _Maker if you must take someone let it be me. I cannot live with this loss. "Oh Maker hear my cry.."._ he began chanting as he threw a collapsed beam out his way.

"Cullen...." he heard faintly. He moved towards the sound, his eyes burning.

"Isidora?!" He screamed.

Finally he saw her, she was crumpled into a ball, he could see she was holding a small form in a protective position, a blanket wrapped around it.

A felt renewed, nothing burnt, his lungs no longer urged him to leave the blaze for open air. He pressed forward and picked her up, along with the small body she desperately clung to. 

He heaved her out of the cabin, collapsing onto the green earth. He rolled over onto his back, his lungs desperately trying to get air.

He felt an immediate relief when he could hear Isidora doing the same next to him. 

Within seconds, the woman and Cullen's companions were dragging their bodies further from the flames and into safety. 

"Emma? Emma!" The woman shook the toddler as she unwrapped her from the blanket. The little girl began crying and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Isidora wheezed and struggled to get air into her lungs but she still managed to smile at the sound of the very much alive child.

Cullen was able to roll over onto his side and without thinking he pulled Isidora in closely to him, holding her against his body as he listened to her take shakey breath after shakey breath.

"I'm alright..." she managed to squeak out. 

Cullen felt his eyes well up with fresh tears. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. I'd thought I'd lost you..." his voice cracked. 

He couldn't say anything else. He was afraid of what he'd say. He was overcome with emotion and exhausted. 

* * *

They had returned to the Outpost as heroes. The family they had saved recounted their harrowing tale of seeing the bandits approaching and sending the message. 

They told how brave the Inquisition had been and how they had even risked their lives in fire to save their youngest member.

Isidora was in the cabin that had been provided for her and Cullen. She was bathed and fed, a healer had visited her to help with her burning aching lungs. She felt tremendously better.

Cullen finally came back to the cabin much later than he'd intended. 

When he came inside, she was sitting by a low fire in the hearth, reading a book. She wore only a oversized tunic and he assumed her smalls. Her bare legs curled beneath her. Normally, he would be a stuttering mess at the sight of her so casually under dressed, but he was so frustrated with her at the current moment...

She looked up at him in uncertainty. Would he be angry with her? 

In all honesty, Cullen didn't know how he felt. She gave them the diversion they needed. She helped save a child's life.... yet she deliberately disobeyed a direct order. Her plan was reckless and she risked her own life twice that day.

He was dressed in only his trousers, boots and a casual tunic. But his tall, muscular form was still imposing as he paced the otherside of the cabin. 

She stood slowly and made her way over to where he continued to pace. She bit her lip nervously before she began.

"You're probably angry...."

"With what exactly? You disobeying an order from your Commander? Or perhaps you risking your life to distract some murderous madmen? Or am I angry because you literally ran into a burning building?"

She bit her lip again."You needed a diversion. I made one. The child needed rescuing. I'll be damned if I stand by and let a child perish like that."

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut tight. 

"You could have _Died._ Doesn't that matter? If you want to be apart of the Inquisition then you have to obey orders. From Maxwell, from me, Leliana and even Josephine."

He dropped his hand from his face and he scowled as he approached her. Her breath caught in her throat as he came closer and she could smell the fresh cedar soap he had used while bathing. His eyes were blazing in anger but Maker he was beautiful. 

"If you were anyone else you would be _Punished_ for disobeying my order." His voice was low and dangerous as his eyes narrowed in on hers. 

In true unpredictable fashion, Isidora acted on impulse and the words fell from her mouth like melted honey.

"Then punish me." 

Cullen blinked and his brow scrunched up in confusion. 

"What?"

She untied the laces at the top of her tunic with trembling hands and she let one side drop down deeply over her shoulder. Cullen's eyes immediately grew dark with lust as she licked her lips and said again,

"I said... _punish_ _me_ Commander."


	15. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT*** ALL SMUT

Her words snapped him from any anger or frustration he felt. All that remained now was an all consuming desire for _her._

His hands slightly trembled not from lyrium withdrawal, but from _anticipation._ He took a step forward and lightly placed his hands on her waist. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes wide wondering what his next move would be. 

With hands firmly in place on her curved waist he began pushing her back until finally she was against the wall of the cabin. He towered over her and placed a finger under her chin, drawing her face to look at his. Her breath making her chest rise and fall. 

"And what kind of punishment is warranted?" He asked lowly.

She bit her lip but never broke her gaze, "whatever the Commander deems appropriate. I'll gladly take it."

Cullen felt his need growing and he growled as his self restraint was breaking. He pressed himself against her and crashed his lips down to hers. She moaned and hooked a leg around his hips. Cullen ground himself into her and he groaned.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" He asked in a husky voice.

She let out a whimper and began nibbling at his throat. He felt his world spin all around him and he barely held onto any shred of rational thought. But her request still hung in the air and he wouldn't forget it.

He suddenly pulled away and in a stern, demanding voice he ordered, "turn around."

For the first time since he'd met her, she actually _listened._ No arguement, no defiance. Instead, she spun around with willful glee. He grabbed her hands and raised them above her head, pinning both of them against the wall with one of his large hands. 

With his free hand, he slipped underneath her tunic and began tracing the skin of her soft stomach and then made his way down to her thighs. 

Her breath came in pants now and she wiggled her ass, willing his hand to find her more forbidden parts.

But this was a _punishment._ He clicked his tongue and said, "so eager..." his hand went back under her tunic and this time continued the journey up. He stopped just below her breast, a single moment of hesitation. She knew what he was feeling. _of course she does._ She practically pleaded to him, "Cullen please...I _want_ this."

It was the reassurance he needed and his hand came to cup her bare breast. He groaned as it filled his palm and he kneaded it gently. His hips moved on their own accord, thrusting shamelessly against her ass.

The moans and sighs escaping her lips was enough to drive him to the brink. He had to give himself space. He dropped to his knees and yanked off her smalls.

"Open your legs." He demanded. She quickly obeyed and stood in a wider stance. "Keep your hands above you. Do NOT move them." He growled.

His breath was shakey as he devoured her with his eyes. He took a single finger and ran it from front to back down her center. "So wet already..." he murmured. Another whimper escaped her throat. 

He plunged a finger inside her and she rocked her hips against his hand. 

"Maker Cullen...." she chanted. Her head now slumped forward against the wall, her arms still stretched over head.

He couldn't resist tasting her any longer. He withdrew his finger and replaced it with his tongue. This new sensation made her throw her head back and cry out. He smiled inwardly. _He_ was doing this to her. He was responsible for her pleasure. This brought him great pride.

He withdrew his tongue and pushed it forward to find her sensitive clit. He circled it slowly and then, pressing his face further into her, his lips latched on and _sucked._

"Fuck Cullen YES!" She was growing louder and her hips rocking and grinding at a faster pace. Then he abruptly pulled away. He stood and she spun around, feeling the lack of touch immediately. 

"Cullen what are you doing?" She demanded. 

He smirked and his pupils were blown wide with his desire. He lowered his lips to her ear and placed his hands back on her waist. In a low, husky voice he rasped, "This is a _punishment_ remember? I can't give you everything you desire at once."

Her whole body trembled now in anticipation as he peeled off his shirt. Her eyes widening at the sight of his perfect abdomen. She reached out and dragged her hands down his chest to the top of his trousers. He kicked off his boots and then slowly began unbuckling his belt. 

She watched closely as he pulled the belt from his pants and dropped it the floor. He unlaced his trousers, letting them fall open loosely around the base of his hips. 

Isidora ran a hand down to the thin fabric of his smalls and inhaled sharply at his large cock. 

"Maker... I don't know if it will..."

"You will take your punishment." He ordered. But then more gently he murmured, "I would never hurt you." He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. He found the hem of her tunic and peeled it over her head. She stood completely bare to him now. His eyes roaming and devouring her beautiful body.

"Holy Andraste you are beautiful..." he murmured as he peppered her neck and shoulders with sweet kisses.

He then remembered the request. His face becoming hardened again he picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He kicked off his trousers and crawled atop her. She whimpered as he took each breast into his mouth and sucked and licked each one. Then he lined himself with her heated entrance and pushed himself in. 

"So tight Isidora..." he murmured. 

She moaned and bit her lip _hard_ as he pushed in even further. He paused every so often to allow her to adjust to his large size. Her legs trembled beneath him and suddenly the sweet, gentle Cullen was back. He propped himself up on one elbow to see her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently. She nodded and smiled, then she grabbed his ass and pulled him in even further. He groaned as he felt himself fully sheathed inside her.

"Punish me Cullen" she begged. Her hips bucking up into him. It was all the encouragement he needed to set a relentless pace. He drove himself in and out of her and she cried and moaned for more. 

He hooked her leg around his shoulder and drove deeper into her. She was chanting and mumbling almost incomprehensibly. 

"Cullen... Maker Cullen...."

He brought his hand between them and circled her clit and it was what she needed to meet her climax. 

"Cullen!"

"Come for me..." he ordered. 

She screamed and her legs shook uncontrollably. She fell over the edge and Cullen roared as he followed her. 

He collapsed on top of her. She wound her fingers through his hair and they both lay glistening in their sweat and attempting to catch their breath. Without moving he asked her,

"I didn't hurt you did I?" 

She chuckled lowly, "a little and I _loved_ it. That was... perfect. "

He smirked, "you are driving me absolutely mad Isidora. One minute I'm furious, another I'm worried sick, and the next I'm fucking you without any self control."

"I keep things interesting Cullen." She said smugly. 

"I think the whole outpost heard us." She noted with a sigh.

He huffed, "well we are technically newlyweds. Hopefully they'll be forgiving."

"I'd be happy to give them an encore performance ." She said suggestively. 

"Maker's breath woman...."


	16. Scarred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief descriptions of abuse

The next morning Cullen awoke feeling lighter than he had in a long time. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this good. He smiled as he got out of bed and Isidora slept soundly in the bed, her hair wildly splayed all around her. 

He dressed and began making some coffee to begin his day, a strong drink Josephine had introduced him to that he quickly became dependent on. 

Finally, he heard stirring from the other side of the cabin and Isidora was sitting up in bed stretching her arms over her head. She was still completely naked and Cullen's eyes grazed over her form again and again. He finally remembered himself and smiled. 

"Good morning. Look! You're up before noon. That's an accomplishment. "

She groaned and tossed a pillow in his direction. He chuckled and motioned to the small table that he had laid out a simple breakfast platter of fruits and biscuits.

She suddenly realized she was _starving_ and she quickly jumped up and began dressing for the day. She pulled on fresh smalls and was searching for a breastband in her bag. Her hair fell forward and when she stood, it remained swept over her shoulder. Cullen watched her for a moment and took a step forward as she stepped into the sunlight that filtered through the window. 

He felt his breath catch in his throat and his blood began to boil as he stepped a little closer.

Was this a trick of light? No.... he knew exactly what it was.

Silver lines in all directions scattered across her back from the tops of her shoulders to right above her hips. Some were obviously older than others. Some ran deeper into her flesh and some more shallow. 

She froze when she felt his hand run the expanse of her scarred flesh.

"Who did this?" He asked so lowly she could barely hear him. 

She swallowed hard. She'd gotten so comfortable around him she'd forgotten the lasting reminders of the whippings Arthur had given her. Her mind flashed back to the sound of the cracking whip as it sliced through the air and clawed into her skin again and again.

"Horrid little reminders of what happens when I disobey Arthur." She said softly but bitterly. 

She quickly turned around to face him. Her arms crossing over her chest, the earlier comfort of her nudity gone.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to cover them. You won't see them again. I know it's ugly." She whispered. 

Cullen's jaw dropped in astonishment, " _what?! No._ Don't ever feel you have to cover an inch of skin in front of me unless you are uncomfortable with me... seeing _you._ But Maker Isidora there is nothing ugly about you. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He wrapped his arms around her back and stroked it softly, his head resting atop hers. 

Then he said softly, but in the most chilling and dangerous tone Isidora had ever heard. 

"If he ever touches you again, I will take his head. I swear it to the Maker." 

His words were determined, an oath he would not set aside. 

Isidora smiled as she allowed herself to melt into his embrace. 

* * *

"Inquisitor, Lord Arthur Trevelyan has arrived. He is waiting for you in the Ambassador's office." The messanger said. She gave the salute and walked away. 

Maxwell took a deep breath. He'd waited for this moment. Arthur had berated him his whole life. Then was literally disgusted with him when his magic manifested. As if he could help it! But it was no matter.

To Arthur, Maxwell was the possible rival to his inheritance. If Arthur failed to live up to his parents expectations, they could split the estate, or worse, pass over him and give everything to Maxwell.

He had abused Isidora. Shunned Maxwell when the circles fell. 

Now Maxwell would stand before him as Inquisitor. The most powerful man in Thedas. Arthur would be a simple Bann in training. Maxwell smirked as he tightened his formal vest. 

And how wonderful was it that he was the one to deliver the delicious news that Isidora was married to the Commander of the Inquisition? The second most powerful man in Thedas. He practically had a skip in his step as he made his way to the office.

Today, Arthur would learn his place. 


	17. The Gold Lion

_"What are you drawing?" Maxwell asked as he pulled his knees up to his chest and threw a stick into the river._

_"Guess!" Isidora excitedly said as she showed him the crude outline of her childish drawing. Her skills with charcoal were limited but her young hands still tried to create art._

_"It looks like a cat." Maxwell responded as he crinkled his nose at the parchment._

_"Close...... guess again!"_

_Maxwell studied the drawing and noticed a mane around the creatures head._

_"It's a lion!" He exclaimed as if he'd just one a prize._

_"Yes! But when I'm done with it, it will be a **golden** lion!" She said as if it was a sacred secret._

_Maxwell loved secrets, as long as he knew them._

_"Alright... why golden?" He picked up another stick and began doodling in the earth beneath them._

_"I had a dream.... one of my strange dreams. I saw a golden lion and I'm going to marry him! He's going to eat Arthur!" She burst into a fit of giggles and Maxwell couldn't help but join in._

_Then he said, "you can't marry a lion Issy. But maybe you'll get one as a pet and THEN he'll eat Arthur!" They laughed again but then she shook her head._

_"Well I didn't get a clear look. He was so... bright. Gold everywhere. But I saw his mane! And I'm going to marry him." She stuck out her tongue and Maxwell playfully threw his stick at her._

_"Whatever Issy, you probably will marry a lion. No gentleman would want your silly butt."_

_She giggled and threw the stick back at him, "good! A gentleman is boring anyways. "_

* * *

"Ah Inquisitor Trevelyan, welcome." Josephine greeted him cheerfully in her office. Any nervousness she felt was perfectly masked by her beautiful warm smile. 

Maxwell inclined his head at her, "Ambassador, good afternoon. " 

He then turned his sights on one of the large, ornate chairs that sat in front of the fire. Arthur sat facing the fire, swirling his Crystal tumbler filled with Brandy. He sat as if he'd been in the office a thousand times. One leg crossed over the other and a hand resting on the velvet arm of the chair.

"Arthur, welcome to Skyhold." Maxwell said boastfully as he approached the chair.

Arthur smiled tightly, "It is quite isolated in these mountains, I can see why it sat empty for so long. Not a very useful fortress is it?"

Maxwell returned the smile, but his was smug and unbothered. "Perhaps for the common, everyday, Banns and Arls. But the Inquisition has benefitted greatly from it's location. It is central between Orlais and Fereldan, safe from our enemies reach, and as anyone with eyes can see, quite large and beautiful. "

Maxwell hummed. "Mmmmm. I suppose."

An awkward silence filled the room. Josephine took a seat at her desk and tried to busy herself with paperwork. 

"How are mother and father?" Maxwell asked as he took a seat in the chair across from Arthur, pouring himself a Brandy.

"They're well. Better than they have been in years actually. Once I took over the financial aspect of the estate, our accounts flourished. They're most pleased. "

Maxwell nodded, "I bet they are. And your engagement? How is that coming along?"

At this, Arthur set down his glass and folded his hands across his lap. His gray eyes becoming steely and sharp.

"Not well I am afraid. Which is precisely why I am here. Where is Isidora?"

Maxwell shifted in his seat, "what does Isidora have to do with your engagement?"

Arthur took a deep breath, a look of annoyance crossing his face.

"I have a careful arrangement with Lord Jackson. You see, he has a sister who has come of age for marriage. She is my fiancee. Isidora is betrothed to Lord Jackson. He has been quite smitten with her for some time. You see, if I can provide him marriage with Isidora, I will get to marry his sister. I don't believe I have to remind you that the Jackson family is extremely wealthy and well respected in the Marches. It is an excellent arrangement for our family."

Maxwell scoffed, "Lord Jackson's sister is barely 16! Maker Arthur you are almost 40!" 

Arthur smirked wickedly, "she is young and she will give me many heirs. This arrangement will strengthen our family name and propel our status in the royal courts all across Thedas."

Maxwell felt sick. He knew Lord Jackson's sister, Aria. He had seen her during one of his supervised visits home. She was just a child then. She was still so very young. Arthur was despicable in his intentions. But this was the way of nobility. It made Maxwell hate it all that much more. It was truly a toss up who rejected their nobility more, he or Isidora.

"Isidora has no interest in being married off to some Lord in the name of prestige. She never has. In fact, I recall her showing me the results of her refusal." His eyes grew black and dangerous. "Whipping your own sister? Hitting her, starving her.... what kind of monster can do such a thing,?"

Arthur sat still as a statue. Then calmly, completely unaffected by the accusations, he replied, "do you have any idea the state our family's accounts were in when I first began taking them over? Hhmm? Allow me to inform you. Mother and father had squandered our family fortune on extravagant parties, summer retreats, and the latest fashions. Our reputation was sinking because our parents were getting drunk and having arguements or having sexual escapades in plain sight. I have single handedly restored our honor, fortune, and estate."

Maxwell scowled, "and that what? Gives you permission to be abusive to anyone who defies you?"

Arthur dismissively rolled his eyes, "oh brother all those years in the circle left you with a foolish and idealized vision of how the world works. I needed Isidora to marry someone of higher status than our family. I've been trying for years. She's taken the beatings and then disappeared until she's found and dragged back home. Unfortunately, her suitors didn't feel like waiting for her to come heel. But Lord Jackson and Aria are not going to be ignored. I will have this arrangement. Now, tell me where our dear sister has gone."

Now Maxwell felt himself relax, he melted back into his chair and lazily sipped his Brandy. Josephine sat at her desk wide eyed waiting for him to deliver the news.

"Do you remember when Issy started talking about marrying a _Golden Lion._ She stuck with that story for years. I think she finally gave up a few years ago. She always thought the Lion would protect her from _You."_

Arthur rolled his eyes again, "what's this have to do with my question? She was a silly child who couldn't tell a regular dream from her visions."

Maxwell smirked, "have you heard of my Commander? I'm sure you have. He's quite known and respected throughout Thedas. Commander Cullen has a nickname the Orlesians loving bestowed upon him. Do you know what they call him?"

Arthur rubbed his forehead. "No and frankly I don't care."

Maxwell stifled a laugh. "Well you should Arthur. Because he is know as "the Lion of Skyhold." Or the "Lion of Fereldan. " Depends on who's speaking about him."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "A stupid coincidence. It is irrelevant. "

Maxwell continued, "do you know what color his eyes are? I'll give you a hint... gold. In fact, many of the women around Skyhold swoon over the 'golden Commander.' Still just a stupid coincidence?"

Arthur stared him down. "It matters not. I don't care if she's met this 'golden lion' or not. I have not given my approval for her to marry your Commander and neither has father. She's already betrothed."

Maxwell smiled boldly now as he stared at Arthur. "You see brother, it does matter. Because she's already married him with _My_ approval."

Arthur stood from his seat and his hands balled into fists. "You do not have the authority to do so. I am the eldest and mother and father have agreed with me on this arrangement to Lord Jackson!"

"Yes, well, you see, as _Inquisitor,_ I have the authority to do a great deal of things brother. Your pathetic claim to our family's little estate pales in comparison to what power I hold. You mistreated me my whole life. You were _Afraid_ I would grow up to be a challenge to your position. But all that worry for nothing....I am not a challenge to you brother. I have long surpassed you in power and status." 

Arthur seethed, "I will have their marriage nullified. This will not stand!" He yelled. Josephine was still frozen and wide eyed from behind her desk.

"That will be quite difficult. You see, we've already sent congratulatory announcements to every noble house in Thedas. If you challenge this marriage you are directly challenging me and the Inquisition's authority. Is that a battle you want to fight?"

Arthur stormed towards the door. "You will regret this Maxwell. And this _Commander_ of yours. He has no idea the hell he has brought on himself. "

Maxwell clicked his tongue, "Careful brother....do you remember the rest of her lion vision Arthur? She was so small.....but I remember her saying with the brightest smile, that the golden lion would _Eat_ you. I know Cullen well. I am experienced with a sword, as you know, and I am a powerful mage. But I would be scared out of my wits if Cullen were my enemy. You won't win this one."

Arthur scowled but said nothing, he turned and let the door slam shut behind him.

Maxwell smiled and turned around to see a horrified Josephine. 

"What? Did you expect me to kiss that bastard's ass?" Maxwell asked her defensively. "That was me _Restraining_ myself. I wanted to blast a fireball up his arse."

Josephine covered her face with her hands. She said something indecipherable as she shook her head back and forth.

"I'm sorry Ambassador, your hands are in the way of that lovely mouth of yours. What are you saying?"

She dropped her hands and gave him an exasperated look, "I thought we agreed to be _Diplomatic?!_ To try to appease him with trade deals or financial compensation?!"

Maxwell scoffed, "I'm not giving that bastard a single coin. I'm not afraid of his 'hell' he claims to bring. If he isn't careful I'll have him tried for Treason. " He added with a shrug.

Josephine rolled her eyes, "that's your answer for every problematic noble we deal with. And just as I've said before, you cannot try them for treason just because they annoy you!" 

"Well I _Can_ but you're always stopping me! Really Ambassador you have got to stop meddling in my decisions."

She threw her hands up and exclaimed, "I am SO done speaking about this. I need a glass of wine and a nap!" Her heels clicking aggressively towards the door to her room.

Maxwell shouted after her, "and you deserve it Josie! Love you!"

* * *

The trip to Crestwood didn't take long. A couple days time in fact. Everyone was beginning to adjust to Isidora's grueling riding schedule and they'd made excellent time.

Cauer Bronch was impressive. The Inquisition had quickly taken over and made the necessary repairs to the fortress. Traders and shops were even popping up on the main level. It was a nice addition to Crestwood and brought much needed positivity to the down trodden village.

Isidora wandered the trading stands admiring their products. One stand had a large assortment of daggers and she busied herself for some time looking at those. Another stand had fine jewelery from all over Thedas, including a necklace made by an Avaar clan. 

Finally, she just wandered around the fortress aimlessly. Her thoughts always on Cullen. Since their first night physically together, they'd hardly hard a chance to even speak, let alone have a repeat. But she would catch him staring, or he would catch her.... 

Was this the golden lion she had seen so long ago? It was one of her earliest visions she'd had. But after so many years of abuse from her brother, and negligence from her parents, she'd given up hope and chalked it up as nothing more than a dream. When she'd first seen him she thought of it. But she quickly shoved the thought down. But the more she was with him the more sure she was becoming. 

"I hope you're thinking of me and not Jim. He is a handsome boy " A smooth voice said as strong arms came to wrap around her waist. She smiled as she leaned back. The smell of Oakmoss and Cedar surrounding her.

"Mmmm he is handsome isn't he? A bit daft though...."

Cullen barked out an amused laugh, "you have no idea...." he murmured as he began nipping at her neck.

She sighed contentedly, "I was beginning to think you were already bored of me."

Cullen huffed against her skin, "there are many things you make me feel... annoyed, frustrated, happy, ridiculously aroused....but bored is certainly not one."

She turned around in his arms to face him. She smiled brightly as she looked into his golden face. "I have to keep you on your toes. I can't have you annoyed _and_ bored. You'd throw me off the battlements then."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "Never" he murmured against her mouth. He kissed her harder and urged her lips to open so their tongues could meet. She eagerly obliged. 

They stayed that way for some time. He took her face in his hands and pulled away. His eyes studied her's for a moment. She could sense something wasn't quite right.

Then a sharp pain hit her in her forehead. A splitting headache that spread from her temples across her forehead. 

"Cullen.... you're in pain." She said. She ran her hand over his head. She noticed the dark circles beneath his eyes. 

"I can endure." He replied softly.

"Besides... you make everything a little easier when I'm with you.... Maker, Isidora...I know we've only known each other a short while.... but I think... I think I'm fall-"

"Commander!" 

Cullen squeezed his eyes shut and his head pounded against his skull.

" _ **What IS it Jim??!!!"**_

"Ahhhh, Captain Rylen would like to speak with you sir... was I interrupting your honeymoon time again?"

Isidora snorted and Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I mean... I listened for you know... _Noises...._ before I turned the corner...."

"Maker's breath Jim just GO." Cullen shouted as he continued to squeeze his eyes shut and pinch his nose.

Isidora kissed his cheek. "It's alright, we have more time than you know."

He looked curiously at her. "What do you mean?" 

She just smiled and walked away.


	18. Nightmares

Isidora and Cullen had finally made their way back to Skyhold. Cullen had seemed somewhat withdrawn and looked visibly exhausted. Isidora was concerned but didn't want to pry.

Their relationship was confusing for her. In some ways, they had moved exceptionally fast. In others, relatively slow. He knew more of her past than she knew of his. 

Almost every night on the way back, he'd tossed and turned in his sleep from obvious nightmares. Sometimes he shouted and other nights he was pleading for _someone_ or _something_ to leave him. 

On the last night of camp, she and Jim sat by the fire, finishing up minor reports. Cullen had retired to his tent early saying he had a headache. The nightmares must have began as soon as he drifted to sleep. 

Isidora and Jim tried to ignore it but finally she couldn't resist to ask about it.

"Does he have them often?" She didn't have to specify what she meant.

He just nodded but added quietly, "they've been worse since Adamant. We'd just returned from that battle when you arrived. "

She sat for a moment rolling that around a bit. She had known the Inquisition had moved quickly against the Wardens. 

"It must have been a stressful situation. I had just heard of Maxwell's survival from Haven and left the Marches. By the time I arrived at Skyhold, the Inquisition had just returned from Adamant. 

Jim sighed, "it was. We had no choice but to move incredibly fast. Commander Cullen created a battle plan that was damn near perfect on the way there. He hardly slept. I think it might all be catching up. You've helped a lot Lady Rutherford. He smiles a lot more now."

Isidora smiled softly. _Lady Rutherford._ She loved the way it sounded. Which was ironic because she despised being called 'Lady Trevelyan '. She felt a sadness creep over when she considered their marriage ending once all of this business with Arthur was put to rest. If he truly was her Golden Lion... no. She had to think rationally. She knew more than anyone how vague her visions could be. Some were quite direct and obvious but others read more like a riddle than anything else.

Would he want the marriage annulled? Would he move on? 

* * *

"So Arthur is currently staying at Redcliffe. He's absolutely offended and angry but not willing to go home and admit defeat. We're keeping a close eye on the situation and waiting for his next move." Maxwell said as he debriefed Cullen and Isidora in the war room.

"Maxwell, I can't thank you enough for this..." Isidora said as she fidgeted with a dagger.

"Just promise you won't try to stab me in the near future and we'll call it even." He jokingly replied. 

She smiled mischievously at him, "that is a difficult form of repayment......but I suppose I can take out my frustrations on the Commander for now."

Cullen huffed, "Maker why do I get the punishment? I _married_ you after all."

Maxwell let out a hearty laugh. "You sound like an old married couple already! Listen, before you go, I'd like a word alone with you Cullen."

Cullen nodded and Isidora looked between them curiously but realized it was probably Inquisition business that didn't involve her. She left the room, and the two men alone.

"Cullen, look I don't want you thinking that I have people spying on you. Because technically _Leliana_ has people spying on you and everyone else that breathes. A couple things were reported in the scout's reports that I found interesting. "

Cullen suddenly felt hot. His face began burning when he flashed back to his and Isidora's night together in the cabin. Had the scouts felt the need to report on that?

"It seems you and Isidora are quite the affectionate married couple. In fact, the scouts mentioned you were "typical newlyweds, unable to go 5 minutes without touching one another'. Then there is a little something in here about the noise coming from your shared cabin keeping away any potential wild life that may wander the outpost."

Cullen's face was now red as a tomato. He stared straight ahead at the wall and struggled to speak.

"Inquisitor, Let me assure you... I mean no disrespect... I-I have..." he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. His head was pounding and it made it difficult to think straight. What was he going to tell him? _Yes I think I may be in love with your dear sister and yes I fucked her in a mad state of lust and I'll do it again in a heartbeat._

Maxwell smiled, "Cullen it's alright. I'd just like to hear what's actually happening from your mouth."

_Man up Rutherford_ Cullen scolded himself.

He cleared his throat and said, "Inquisitor, I have grown to care a great deal for Isidora. She is obviously beautiful, but her very nature is mesmerizing. I can't speak for her, but I hope with everything I am that she feels the same. I greatly respect her and you. I know I'm not of noble blood and I don't deserve the woman. But I know that I would protect her and stand by her no matter what trials she faces. "

Maxwell stared almost _proudly._ "Cullen, I have never approved of any man my sister has taken interest in. They've never been deserving. I am convinced a couple of them were actual pirates. The men she's been betrothed to were ghastly. I would be absolutely ecstatic if the two of you actually became a genuine couple."

Cullen's eyes widened in surprise. "truly? Thank you Inquisitor. Your blessing means the world to me." Maxwell grinned. But then his face contorted into one of worry.

"The second thing... It was noted that your nightmares have increased. And I'm no doctor, but you look quite pale and just...well exhausted. Your withdrawals have gotten worse haven't they?"

Cullen felt shame wash over him. He hated that his nightmares disrupted his sleep so much that others noticed. His memories of Kinloch seemed to become clearer each day he went without the numbing lyrium. 

"I can endure Inquisitor. Besides, Cassandra continues to watch me."

Maxwell nodded, "You are a stubborn man... please get some rest. Relax a bit. I haven't seen you breathe since before Adamant. Actually, since Haven."

Cullen chuckled somewhat bitterly. "I will try Inquisitor. "

He left the war room feeling faint. When had he last eaten? His hands were beginning to shake and he needed to lie down. But it would have to wait.

There was work to be done.


	19. Delirium

Isidora watched Cullen carefully from across their shared room. He sat at the small desk in the corner pouring over report after report. He had hardly spoke a word and never looked up from his stack of papers. His armor was off and he ran a hand through his hair repeatedly. Then he would take both hands and rub at his temples, squeezing his eyes shut.

He knew she was studying him. Maker he knew he needed to reassure her. But his head pounded so hard he could barely focus. There was no way he could carry on a conversation. He had been quite distant since they'd returned. His nightmares were increasing every night. Now they included _her._

Sometimes the demons tore her apart and laughed at his pleas to stop. Sometimes it was her in a sick twisted form torturing him. Worst of all though because it seemed the most realistic.... the one that he anxiously prepared for everyday... was her brother storming through the main halls and dragging her back to Ostwick and Cullen helpless to stop it. 

The thoughts running through his head were driving him mad. He scowled and ripped up a report that displeased him.

Isidora finally spoke up. "Perhaps you should get some rest? I know you're in pain...."

"I'm fine." 

She sighed, "No you're not. I feel your headache Cullen. And your nausea. I only feel a fraction of what your experiencing so you must be completely miserable. Please get some rest."

Cullen felt a stab of guilt. He hated that she could pick up on his pain the way she did. It wasn't fair for her to be in that situation. 

"Perhaps I should sleep in my room tonight." It came out shorter and more blunt than he had intended. But speaking was like a hammer to his head.

"I didn't mean...." she huffed. "You're working yourself into the ground. You're going to break. Soon. I've seen it. Now please get on the fucking couch and sleep."

"If I needed medical advice I'd see a healer. Why don't _you_ go upstairs and leave me be? Can't I have a bloody moment alone?!" He slammed a fist against the desk. He didn't know why he was angry and he regretted lashing out immediately. 

Isidora stood up and stared at him with a hard gaze. But her lips pulled down in a slight pout. "Very well Commander." She stormed upstairs without another word.

Cullen groaned as he dropped his head in his hands. They hadn't had another night together. Not like that first night in the cabin. He'd kissed her a few times but even that had stopped. Now he barely spoke. It took every ounce of willpower to complete his work. Being physically and emotionally available wasn't even possible. 

It killed him to think that his own weakness was destroying something so meaningful to him. His duty as Commander was draining him of everything. And he was losing her in the process.

* * *

"Dorian have you seen Cullen?" Maxwell.asked as he approached the small garden table. Dorian had decided to read a book outside with a drink. 

"Unfortunately no. I was hoping to find him for a game of chess but I couldn't find the man. For someone who dresses so conspicuous you'd think he'd be easier to find." Dorian muttered as he sipped his wine.

"No kidding." Maxwell replied as his eyes scanned the gardens. Where was he? He'd searched his office, Isidora's room, the war room, the tavern, dining hall.... now the gardens... 

He spotted Isidora crossing the gardens with a box of candles for the small chantry that sat along the Northside of the garden.

"Issy! Have you seen the Commander?" He jogged up next to her and walked alongside her. 

Her mouth was a firm line as she grunted "no."

Maxwell raised a brow. "Trouble in paradise?"

She rolled her eyes as she waited for him to open the chantry door. 

"He's hardly spoke to me since we've been back. His withdrawals are increasing in severity and he will not take a damn break."

Maxwell suddenly felt worried. "I haven't been able to find him this morning. Anywhere. No one has seen him. Issy will you look?"

"I can check the room but if you already looked I don't see-"

"No I mean _Look_ look..." he said as he gave her a pointed stare.

She sighed as she sat down the box. The giant statue of Andraste looming over them. It was highly unusual for him to be missing. She nodded.

"Alright, lock the door."

Maxwell sprinted to the door and locked it. He turned around to see Isidora kneeling and closing her eyes. 

Her breathing slowed into long, slow breaths and her body began to slump forward. With a sudden explosive motion, her head snapped up and her eyes flew open. They were once again solid black, no white of the eye could be seen. Maxwell had seen this process before but the scene that carried out was always a bit unnerving. 

"What do you seek?" The distorted voice of Isidora asked.

Maxwell spoke up, "Where is Commander Cullen? Tell me what's happening."

"Your Commander will be found in an abandoned tower on the eastern side of your fortress. He seeks solitude and punishment for his past transgressions. His body cries out for the blue that leaves his veins and it is sickening his mind. Intervention is required to save him from his own worst enemy; himself."

Suddenly Isidora exhaled loudly and collapsed to the ground. Maxwell rushed to kneel down and help her sit back up.

"Thank you Issy. I know you hate doing that." He said softly.

She shook her head, "it's fine. We need to find Cullen quickly." She stood and wobbled a bit but gained her balance. Maxwell linked his arm in hers to help support her and they headed to the remaining abandoned towers on the eastside. 

Most of Skyhold had been repaired or remodeled all together with the exception of a couple towers on the eastside. They were far from the other rooms and towers and they hadn't had any urgent need to do so. It made sense Cullen would seek one of then out for privacy. 

Isidora couldn't get there fast enough.

* * *

Cullen leaned against the cool stone. He sat in the corner of the dusty empty room but relished in the quiet and cool space. His head wouldn't stop pounding and the nausea was overwhelming. He had tried to work that morning. He really did. But every sound, from the voices, to the clashing of training swords down to the sound of distant footsteps, was like nails being pounded into his head.

In desperation, he'd sought out Cassandra. 

"I can't do this anymore. I can barely carry a conversation let alone carry out my duties!" 

Cassandra firmly denied his request.

"You need rest Cullen. That is all. You've come so far...."

He stormed out in anger. The thought of facing anyone in that moment sent him into a panic. He pulled himself up the battlements and found the abandoned tower. It was silent inside and he would've cried from the relief if it wouldn't have made his headache worse.

_I deserve this._ He thought to himself as he sunk down onto the cold ground. _My punishment for my sins. I will either die of withdrawals or die of lyrium. Either way, I am to be punished._

His thoughts became more and more disillusioned and dark. He bordered delirium. He didn't deserve his title. He didn't deserve to atone. 

And he certainly didn't deserve Isidora or any chance at happiness.


	20. Peace

His thoughts continued to spiral into deeper and darker places. Kinlock, Kirkwall.... and everytime he felt the urge to walk away, lyrium lured him back into the arms of the chantry.

Tears streamed down his face as he withdrew a single, small glass vial. The sparkling blue liquid called to him. A sweet song that offered him comfort. A warm, numbing comfort that would take away his nightmares and ease his physical pain.

He turned it over in his hand again and again. Then he remembered why he'd stopped in the first place. It had acted as a leash. It bound him to the will of the chantry time and time again. He ignored his own inner conscience and blindly obeyed as they fed him the blue bliss in a bottle. 

In his rage, he threw the vial at the wall across him, the vial shattering into a thousand pieces. The liquid splattering across the stone and.... Isidora's face?

"Maker's breath! I didn't hear you enter!" He stared at her wide eyes as she wiped away the drops of lyrium that had scattered across her face. He felt shame.

"Forgive me." He offered weakly as he dropped his head to his knees.

She approached him carefully. "There's nothing to forgive. Cullen what are you doing in here?" She asked softly.

He didn't answer. He just shook his head as it still hung low.

She crouched next to him and carefully reached out to touch his hand. When he didn't pull away, she held it.

Barely above a whisper she said, "you don't have to do this alone. Let me help you."

He chuckled bitterly and finally raised his head. She could see the bags that weighed darkly under his eyes and the tears that left streaks down his handsome face. 

"I deserve to be alone. I deserve everything that is happening. I stopped lyrium because I would no longer be bound to the Chantry, no matter the cost."

"And I support your-"

He cut her off, " _don't._ I swore to give everything to the Inquisition. Lyrium makes me a better soldier -a better Commander! I should be giving everything to the Inquisition that I did to the Chantry. I should be taking it!"

He stood, unexpectedly fast. He paced and his eyes looked wild. Like a lion caged.

"Most people don't know what happened in Kinloch. It was overrun with Blood mages. They tortured me.... tortured my mind. They slaughtered my friends in front of me! How can you be the same person after that?"

Isidora stood speechless. There were no words to ease such pain.

"Still I wanted to serve. They gave me more lyrium. Sent me to Kirkwall. And everyone knows how that turned out. I served a mad woman for years. I was blinded to her madness by the lyrium she fed me."

"But Maker what am I doing? Choosing NOW of all times to stop? The Inquisition depends on me. The WORLD depends on me. I should be taking it!" He slammed his fist into a collapsed beam in the middle of the room. His face twisted in anger, then relaxing in defeat. He whispered, "I should be taking it."

Isidora had heard enough. She stood and walked to where he was. She faced him with a determined look in her eye and her tone was firm and demanded answers.

"Is that what you want? To take lyrium again? To be bound to it and the Order once again? After all this time ridding it from your body? Do you want to become emotionless and lose all interest in those around you?"

He flinched at the implications of her words.

He sighed and said softly, "No.... but what if these thoughts won't leave me? What if I can't-"

She cut him off, "YOU WILL." Then she raised a hand to his cheek and softly cupped his face. He leaned in to her touch and realized how much he had missed it.

Suddenly another figure came through the door. "Well done Issy. Now that the Commander has seen reason, I hereby order you Cullen to 3 days bedrest. You are not to touch a single report, sword, or shield during that time. You will stay in your shared quarters and not leave unless it's on fire."

Cullen's jaw opened to argue but he quickly shut it when he saw the look on Maxwell's face. 

"You work too much Cullen. I've seen this coming for days now. You're exhausted and you are unreasonable in your expectations of yourself"

Maxwell softened his expression and lay a hand on Cullen's shoulder. "It's time to take a few days for yourself my friend. We can manage 3 days without you."

Cullen nodded slowly. He didn't have the energy to argue. In fact, just standing made him weak and he felt himself swaying back and forth on his feet.

Isidora must have noticed as she weaved her arm in his, offering some support without anyone being able to tell should they pass by.

"Come on Commander. Let's get you to our room." 

Slowly, the trio made their way to Isidora's tower. Cullen initially began to turn towards the couch but Isidora firmly pulled on his arm. "No, Maxwell will help you upstairs. "

"I won't take your bed Isid-"

"I won't argue about this. You're going to sleep in a bed and get some comfortable fucking rest Cullen, so help me I'll drug your drink and have Bull carry you if I have to."

Cullen didn't doubt for a second that she was serious. Even Maxwell gave him a pleading look and muttered, "best do as she says mate." 

He sighed and allowed them to help him upstairs. He sat on the edge of her bed but couldn't find the energy to do much else.

"Maxwell, send for some elfroot and mint leaves please. Also a fresh pitcher of water."

He nodded, "I'll have them sent up right away." He looked at Cullen, "3 days Commander. Its an order."

Then he turned and walked down the stairs.

Isidora sighed and kicked of her shoes. She padded over to Cullen and began carefully untying the laces of his tunic. She pulled it over his head and then began unbuckling his boots. 

"You don't have to do that." He said softly and slight pained. He felt like such a weak man. 

"Shhh. I know I don't have to. I want to. Let me take care of you Cullen." She pulled his right boot off, then his left.

"Even if it's just until you feel better. Then I will leave you be if you wish. I just want to see you better."

He sat in shock at her statement. She thought he didn't want her around? Maker how distant and terrible had he been these past few days. He suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Of course she felt like that. Who wouldn't after the way he'd been acting?

She stood and went to turn but he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back towards him. He stared up at her dark sparkling eyes and saw how they searched his.

"I never want you to leave. Maker I am a fool." He suddenly pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his cheek into her soft stomach. She seemed caught off guard at the sudden embrace but he felt her relax and she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Forgive me... I did not wish to push you away... I've not been myself lately..." 

He heard her exhale in what he thought was relief. "I know Cullen. It's ok. We're going to get you through this. I swear it."

Finally, she pulled away and faintly kissed his forehead. 

"Now get in the fucking bed. I better not catch you out of it Cullen Rutherford, or Maker help me, you will regret it."

He lay back against the large, fluffy pillows. He would've smiled had it not been for the searing headache that bore through his head. "I'll obey your orders Lady Rutherford. "

She smiled at him and walked over to her water basin. She soaked a towel in cold water and placed it on his forehead and over his eyes. "You have a fever. As soon as the Elfroot and mint arrives I'll make you a tea. The Elfroot will help with the fever and bodyaches. The mint will ease the nausea."

He squeezed her hand. "Thank you Isidora."

She just squeezed his hand back. A knock on the door sent her to her feet. "That must be the runner with your herbs." She made her way downstairs.

Cullen felt himself drifting into the fade as he heard her footsteps echoing off the stone walls. The peace she brought him was unlike anything he'd ever encountered.

Not the chantry, work, duty, or any other woman, could compare.


	21. Three Days

"Cullen.... Cullen, its me...wake up"

His eyes flew open and met Isidora's worried gaze. He was covered in sweat and his heart was racing. 

"It was another nightmare. You're ok..." she murmured as she wiped his brow with a cool cloth. He glanced out the window and saw that it was dark. He must have slept the entire day away once he'd settled into Isidora's bed. 

She had made him the herbal tea and it had helped. So much in fact, he fell right to sleep. But his demons stalked his dreams.

He ran his hands over his face. "Maker I must have slept for hours. Do you know the hour?"

"Close to midnight. You actually stirred a few times from your dreams but didn't fully wake. Here have some bread."

She handed him a soft chunk of bread and he accepted.

"Eat it slowly. You probably have an appetite now that your stomach is settled. But don't over do it." She warned as she sat next to him. Her long hair was draped over on shoulder and she wore an oversized tunic with just her smalls underneath. It occurred to him that she probably didn't have anything else to sleep in. Afterall, she'd basically ran away from Ostwick. 

He took small bites and resisted the urge to eat the whole loaf. "I haven't ate in several days. This tastes unbelievably good." He murmured. 

She smiled softly. She seemed tired. Had she slept at all since earlier that morning? Had she been looking after him this whole time?

"Isidora... have you been caring for me this whole time? Have you slept at all?"

She shrugged. "Your fever was quite high. I was worried. It finally broke not that long ago. Plus you've been absolutely slammed with nightmares. I hope you don't mind, but I asked Dorian to look into some tonics and herbs to help with that..." she bit her lip and glanced away. 

"I don't mind. Thank you actually. I... struggle with asking for help."

She snorted. "Oh that is a _huge_ surprise. Really, I had no idea."

"I didn't know bedside nurses were so mouthy." He replied as he accepted a glass of water from her slender hand.

"If you give your patient an inch, they'll walk all over you. Especially Fereldan patients. They're notoriously stubborn. Its best for the nurse to establish dominance through verbal lashings as quickly as possible." She took the glass from his hand when he'd finished. 

He felt the corner of his mouth turn up. She stared at him for a moment with smiling eyes. Then she stood and grabbed her pillow. 

"Well Commander, now that your fever is broke and you've got some food and drink in your system, I feel confident you will survive the night. I think I'll try to go get some sleep. "

She turned and began heading towards her stairs.

"Wait- where are you going?" He asked as he sat up fully. 

She stopped and turned. Even in his poor state he couldn't help but admire her beauty. And he couldn't help but think of how adorable she looked in her giant tunic with her shapely, long, bare legs exposed. 

"To the couch. I'll be fine Cullen."

"Sleep with me." He blurted out. 

She quirked a brow at him and waited for him to elaborate. 

He rubbed his neck awkwardly, "please, it's your bed. And it's not like we haven't... you know.... I just... Maker I'd really like to be close to you right now. That's all."

Her gaze softened and the corners of her mouth turned up. She bit her lip to try to hide the slow growing smile that threatened to spread across her face. 

"Alright..." she said softly. She padded over to the bed and slipped under the covers. She smelled of fresh orange blossoms and mint. He sighed as he felt the warmth of her body next to his.

He went to lay back down but instead, he found himself shifting his body down the bed and then resting his head on her stomach. His hands slightly gripping her hips as he melted into her. He felt the faint touch of her fingers running through his hair and tracing his brow. 

"I've missed you." He said as his voice cracked slightly. It was something of an understatement. 

Her arms wrapped a little snugger around his head. "I've missed you too." She whispered. 

It wasn't long before her breathing became smooth and rhythmic. He lay awake listening to her and feeling the rise and fall of her belly as she slept. 

Women had made him feel many things during his life.

There was the girl in South Reach that had given him a sweet kiss on the cheek and became his first crush. Surana Amell had made him feel flustered for the first time and had been his first real temptation.

Then there was his first time having sex. Another Templar. She was all business before, during, and after. Everything was perfectly planned and scheduled. It was dreadfully boring. But it was SEX. 

Then came Bethany Hawke. She was a beautiful mage, and sister to Garrett Hawke. She had excited him. Their whole relationship was exciting but short lived. A mage and Templar relationship in itself was taboo, but knowing he was fucking Hawke's sister? Priceless.

Then there was the first time he felt _dirty._ Isabella had been a one night stand in Kirkwall. She made it clear it was only to fulfill her physical need. As soon as they were done, she stood and left with just a "goodbye Chantry boy." He had actually felt a little used.

But Isidora.... she made him feel EVERYTHING. Anger. Bliss. Passion. Frustration. Peace. Lust. But most unique, was that she made him feel _vulnerable._ She exposed him to his very core with just a smile. He couldn't hide his feelings for her. He couldn't stop them if he wanted.

He had to tell her. She was under the impression this marriage was just to prevent her brother from marrying her off. The way he felt could change her feelings towards their arrangement. She may not be comfortable if she knew.

He had to tell her he was hopelessly in love with her. 

* * *

On the third day, Cullen woke and found their room empty. He had slept so much for the past few days. Most of the time he would wake to find Isidora working on the reports that she could do for him, or preparing his next batch of tea. One afternoon he woke to find her anxiously chewing her lip as she read one of Varrix's smutty books. Then that evening she was quietly drilling footwork with her sword.

This morning she was already gone but she'd left a note.

_I had to help clean up a situation with goats. I'll explain later. There is fresh water in the tub and a heating rune underneath. Breakfast is on the bed table. Drink your tea. ALL of it Commander._

_Your favorite bedside nurse,_

_-Isidora_

He smiled as he sat down the letter and walked towards the wash basin. A hot bath sounded amazing. Then he had to visit a vendor about flowers......

Isidora returned a couple hours later and practically ran up the stairs.

"Cullen you're never going to believe what happened. This HUGE angry asshole Avaar-" 

She stopped midsentence as she took in her room. Cullen had cleaned it, made her bed, and left a huge bouquet of freshly picked wild flowers on her desk. A small note sat next to it.

_Isidora,_

_Don't be angry. It's been 3 days (I ALWAYS follow orders) and I woke up feeling amazing. I ate and drank ALL of my tea. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. If you need me, I'll be in my office. I promise for only a few hours._

_Yours,_

_Cullen._


	22. Blurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****SMUT!!!******

Maxwell circled Isidora's room a couple times pretending to be extremely interested in the random painting or book. She watched him carefully as she tapped her foot and arched her brow.

"Out with it Maxwell." She ordered. 

"Who says I'm here to bring you news? Maybe I wanted to visit my sweet sister."

She rolled her eyes, "you're not here to visit and I'm not sweet so get it out already."

Maxwell sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Arthur is coming back to Skyhold. He wishes to meet Cullen and establish that this is a real marriage and not some scheme. As if we'd _ever_ do such a thing."

Isidora bit her lip. "Cullen probably won't be the most welcoming...."

Maxwell snorted, "of that I've no doubt. He should be here tomorrow."

Isidora nodded. "Well I knew he wasn't going to let go of this so easily. I've no doubt he went to Redcliffe to cool off and strategize. "

Maxwell gave her a soft smile. "This is going to work Issy. He has no power here."

She smiled back as best she could. "I trust you Maxwell. You've been the only person I've trusted."

"Ahh yes but it seems you may be beginning to trust someone else?" He replied as he scratched at his chin.

She walked over to her door and opened it, "alright get out. Nosey bastard." She muttered to herself as he laughed loudly and left.

* * *

Cullen returned to their shared quarters that evening. He found Isidora sitting by the fire and reading a book in nothing but another oversized tunic and panties. She peered up at him with a judging gaze.

"Three FULL days of rest Commander. That was your orders. Not going back to a full days work on the third day."

Cullen smirked at her as he unbuckled his mantle and began working on his armor. He looked like his old self. Probably better. Isidora noted how golden his skin appeared when he was rested and healthy.

"Apologies Lady Rutherford. But that was not a full day. I am usually up before the sunrise."

She rolled her eyes and returned to her book. He noticed her brows pinched together as they often did when she was anxious or upset.

Then she snapped her eyes up, her expression a bit softer, "thank you for the flowers Cullen. They were beautiful. "

He smiled as he placed his armor on the stand. "You deserve much more. But you're welcome. "

He approched her and sat on the sofa next to her. "What's the matter?" He simply questioned. 

"Nothing... why do you ask?" She responded as she pretended to be deeply engrossed in her book.

"Something is wrong, I can tell by your expression. " He replied as he pulled her book backwards with his finger to reveal her face.

She shut the book and huffed. "Arthur will be arriving tomorrow. He wishes to meet you."

Cullen's jaw clenched tightly and his eyes immediately narrowed.

"Does he wish to challenge the marriage?" He asked lowly. 

She shrugged as she stared at her hands. "Who knows what he really has planned. Maxwell will speak to you more about it in the morning."

Cullen turned her face towards him. "You know you have nothing to fear. I will protect you. You're not going anywhere. Unless you want to."

She looked up at him and softly smiled. "I know." 

He lost himself in her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. His lips softly brushed hers and his breath hitched at the feel of her soft, warm lips. He had craved this for some time. Why had he pushed this away? Lyrium withdrawals had made him a fool.

He soon pushed in deeper and he felt a pooling in his belly as she moaned against his mouth. She tasted of honey and mint tea. His hand began to slink underneath her shirt and she eagerly pressed her body further into his. 

He felt dizzy and wonderful as her own hands slid down his chest to the hem of his shirt. She pulled it over his head and he did the same with hers.

As he kissed and nipped at her skin he murmured against her bare collar bone, "Lady Rutherford I must insist you wear a breastband around the fortress. I'd hate to toss a soldier over the battlements for staring inappropriately at you."

She chuckled softly, "You can't make me. Besides, let them stare. You're the only one that gets to touch." He moaned at her words and cupped one breast in his hands. 

He took the other in his mouth and sucked lightly, then he did the same to the other. 

Suddenly she pressed her hands into him, and pushed him against the sofa. He stared at her curiously as she began moving and then his eyes went wide with surprise as she dropped her knees to the floor.

He licked his lips with anticipation as she unlaced his trousers. "Isidora... you don't have-"

She looked up at him with a devilish smirk. "Oh but I want to." 

He nodded and forced his hands to stay still instead of ripping his laces open in over eagerness. She slowly, painfully slowly, unlaced the ties and finally pulled out his ready cock. 

She stared up at him, locking her eyes with his as she extended the tip of her tongue and licked him from base to tip. Cullen's mouth was parted and his honeyed eyes burned into her's as she opened her mouth and took him in.

Her warm tongue swirled and sampled his member and she moaned with delight when his hips thrusted into her mouth on their own accord.

He ran his hands through her soft hair and his head was thrown back as his owns moans and sighs escaped him. 

As her rhythm picked up he could barely contain himself. "Fuck Iss..... Maker that feels so fucking _good"_

A small bead of precum beaded at the tip and she licked it up immediately and then removed him from her mouth. He felt an immediate loss of sensation and almost protested but then she climbed atop him. 

She'd pulled off her smalls and straddled his lap. She kissed him deeply and his hand went between her legs. 

"Maker you are so wet for me...." he murmured. She whimpered as he slipped a finger inside her while the base of his hand applied the perfect pressure to her clit.

"Fuck Cullen I want you inside me _now."_ She practically ordered as she grabbed his cock and lined it with her entrance. She lowered herself down until she was fully impaled. They both moaned as she began rocking and grinding herself back and forth against him. Her rhythm and speed picked up quickly and she began moving up and down as she rocked. He watched she moved, her breasts bouncing with her movement, her face twisted in pleasure. 

The sensation was overwhelming. Cullen could barely breathe out of fear he'd come too soon. He was desperate to hold out long enough for her to finish. 

"Fuck Cullen I'm almost there!" She cried out as if reading his thoughts. He growled as he tightly gripped her hips and began thrusting up into her hard. She screamed his name and begged him, "Come with me, Maker Cullen come inside me!" 

This sent him over the edge. He came _hard_ with a roar as she found her own peak and screamed into the crook of his neck. He felt her walls clench around him as he released himself deeply inside her. 

They both stayed in their position but Isidora was now slumped against him. He remained buried inside her and he never felt so absolutely wonderful. He could stay just like this for the rest of his life. 

Without thinking, without planning, he blurted out with pure honesty,

"Fuck Isidora. I'm in love with you." 


	23. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNINGS***  
> Descriptions of physical abuse and brief mentions of rape. 
> 
> We get a little more backstory on how awful Arthur really is. Cullen is formally introduced to his terrible brither in law. 
> 
> Side note: protective, dangerous Cullen makes me swoon.🤪

_She'd disappeared for 3 months. She had stayed low in small villages near Ostwick earning money by completing odd jobs. Sometimes she'd take up work with a Mercenary company, clearing out bandits that were disrupting trade along the roads between villages. Other times she'd help out in local apothecaries or healer clinics. She had kept on the move but eventually, Arthur found her._

_He'd dragged her back to Ostwick in a carriage guarded by several soldiers. When she had returned home her parents simply shook their heads and expressed their disappointment in her decision to reject another marriage proposal. The Lord she'd been arranged to marry was humiliated by her running off and refused to even speak of marriage again._

_She didn't fear her parents though. She feared their complacency when it came to how Arthur would react to her behavior._

_He had been mainly quiet on their journey back and remained so when she was returned home. They sat through an almost silent dinner, but he loomed at the far end of the table like a storm cloud._

_That night there was a knock on her door. She opened it with shaking hands. She knew who would be on the otherside._

_Arthur stood with two armed guards beside him. "Come sister, we have much to discuss." He said coldly._

_"Then let us discuss it here." She replied trying to sound as fierce as possible._

_He leaned and whispered, "come quietly and I will ease your punishment. Refuse, and I will have you dragged out of your room and your punishment will be increased."_

_Her eyes filled with unshed tears but she clenched her jaw defiantly and walked out of the room allowing the guards to take each of her arms. They walked down into the lower levels of the estate where cells were kept. They were hardly ever used. Every now and then a village thief would be caught and held until the city guards came to apprehend them. Tonight, they would be put to use._

_Against the far stone wall, two chains hung from the ceiling and open cuffs dangled from the ends. Her wrists were quickly placed in each one as she faced the wall. Her arms now outstretched and over her head. It was uncomfortable and she knew all too well that her hands and arms would lose feeling rather quickly._

_Arthur paced behind her, rolling up his sleeves while he whistled a happy little tune. When the guards were finished securing her, he started to speak._

_"This is the second time you've ruined an engagement. You've seen well more than 20 winters and yet you expect to remain unwed? This was an excellent arrangement. Not just for our family name, but for you as well. What were you thinking you stupid girl?"_

_"Lord Henricks is old. Almost 60. I wouldn't let that man touch me with a 6 ft pole. He abuses and rapes his servants. Everyone knows how terrible he is. Why would he treat me any better?"_

_Arthur clicked his tongue. "It's the husband's right to access the body of his wife whenever he chooses. You need to accept that. And as for his servants.... why do you care? They are beneath us and those women should be flattered he takes them."_

_She shook her head in disgust. "How did you come to believe such terrible and backward thinking ways? Our society has moved away from such traditions. People marry for love now. Not just social climbing. Servants are people and should be treated as such. No woman would think herself lucky to be touched by that disgusting man."_

_Arthur approached her and placed his hands softly on her shoulders. She cringed at the touch. He leaned into her ear and pressed himself a little more firmly against her back._

_"You see this is the problem. You are entitled. You believe you have all these choices available to you. I'll change that. Fix it actually. I'm going to make sure you realize that any man who chooses to touch you should make you feel special. You're so beautiful. And this has given you false security. I will take some of that beauty away and no man will ever love you. And you will be fucking grateful to the next man willing to wed you."_

_He stepped away and picked up the whip that lay on the table. The guards stood near the exit and lowered their gaze to the ground. They felt shame for not stopping this. But what could they do? They'd be next if they intervened._

_Isidora's breath became shallow and she tried to slow it down. Her whole body shook as she heard the unraveling of the whip. This had happened before. But he had promised a longer beating if she crossed him again._

_She heard the sharp cutting of air and then the searing hot pain of the whip slashing into her skin. The crackling sound of the whip pulling back and taking chunks of her skin with it followed. Then the process repeated. Again and again and again._

_He was relentless. She tried to hold back her screams but failed. But soon enough, the pain overwhelmed her so much she couldn't get any sound out. Tears streamed down her face as her head hung low bracing for another impact._

_She thought she'd faint. She became light headed and prayed she would pass out for the rest of the beating._

_She didn't. She endured every lashing. Finally, with sweat dripping from his brow, he said,_

_"you'll stay here tonight just as you are. No healers will tend to your wounds. I want the evidence of your disobedience to remain always."_

_He walked towards her and grabbed her chin, he yanked her head back hard so she could see his face._

_"These wounds will scar just like the others. But I did a much better job this time. Your beautiful skin is going to be littered in terrible scars. You will make any man who sees it cringe. The next time you cross me...." his eyes were cold and hungry for blood. "I will make you suffer in ways you couldn't possibly imagine. If you won't marry, perhaps you should become a high priced whore. At least you will make money for our family. I have friends who would love a night with you."_

_"I would rather take my own life. You won't break me Arthur Trevelyan. " She spat out as fresh hot tears streamed down her cheeks._

_He smiled cruelly and let her chin go. "We'll see Isidora."_

_He walked away with the guards following him. She stood in the cold cell, with her raw bloody back exposed to the freezing air. Her arms ached from being held up and the blood pooled away from her hands._

_But every moment of pain fed her defiance. She would live her life her way. No matter what. Even if no man ever loved her._

* * *

"Fuck Isidora. I'm in love with you."

Cullen's words hung in the air unanswered for what seemed to be an eternity. All he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. Isidora remained slumped against his chest with her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Finally she spoke faintly, "say it again please. "

"I'm in love with you." He said softly as he sighed. His hands lightly running the length of her back.

He felt her smile against his skin. "I love you too Cullen Rutherford"

* * *

Maxwell sat on his throne with nervous anticipation. 

He wasn't entirely sure what Arthur was up to. Why did he want to meet Cullen? Did he have some kind of death wish? Did he have some ulterior motive? Was it to keep up appearances and save face? Offer his 'blessing' so that he felt in control somehow....

Cullen stood straight as a board to his left. Today he wore his armor and fur lined mantle. Every buckle, sword, boot, belt and strap shined to perfection. He looked every part the dashing Commander. But his eyes were predatory and dangerous. 

Isidora stood beside Cullen. Maxwell was surprised at her choice of dress. She had went to Josephine to borrow something. Of course that resulted in Josephine, Leliana, and somehow, Dorian all in her room throwing dresses at her. Josephine insisted she keep them all.

It was a simple gown of deep red. The perfect shade to match Cullen's mantle. It had long sleeves and was tightly fitted at her waist. The neckline was low and the sleeves grazed her toned shoulders, revealing her collarbone. The gown loosened at her hips and pooled around her feet. 

What was surprising however, was the deep, low cut in the back. Her scarred skin on full display. It infuriated Maxwell everytime he had caught glimpses of the scars. She'd only shown him once the full extent of what she'd endured. 

She was deeply ashamed of the violent marks that littered her skin. Some even branching out to the back of her arms. She always kept them covered. Now she stood proudly beside Cullen, with everyone of them on display. 

Maxwell felt a sense of pride as he saw her standing next to his Commander. Whatever they had between them, he had been good for her. 

Josephine tapped her writing board as she stood to his right. Leliana was off to the left near Cullen, but lingered behind Maxwell's throne. 

"Now remember Inquisitor, you will be in front of other nobles and dignitaries when your brother arrives. You MUST remain proper in your behavior."

Josephine smiled at Maxwell but certainly not sweetly. Instead, it looked slightly psychotic. 

"Ambassador please don't look at me like that. It makes me think you're going to stab me with your writing quill."

"Well it may cross my mind if you refuse to take my well experienced advice." She retorted sweetly.

"Josephine we would make the most adorable couple. Arguing and affectionately threatening one another..... you really ought to give me a chance." He said with a sly grin.

She blushed and smoothed the front of her dress. "Now is NOT the time for such discussions Inquisitor. " 

The doors to the main hall opened. Arthur Trevelyan walked in confidently, accompanied by several guards and an Ostwick Ambassador. The curious onlookers watched as they looked on the Inquisitor's older brother.

He was dressed so formally and over the top he could easily fit in at any Orlesian noble parlour. 

"Brother! I had no idea you had been in Orlais studying their fashion so carefully!" Maxwell sarcastically greeted him.

Josephine immediately brought her hand to cover her face and sighed. Some of the onlookers snickered and others whispered amongst themselves. Arthur shot Maxwell a murderous look but remembered their audience. 

"It is our family's tradition to honor our friends. Orlais has been good to the Trevelyans and I hold the Empreses dear to my heart."

A few of the Orlesians in the audience clapped and hummed in approval. 

Cullen watched with sharp eyes. His gaze narrowed and dangerous as he took in the man who had hurt Isidora. 

He was slightly shorter than Cullen, a few years older. And he looked ridiculous in his frilly clothing.

"I've come to meet the man who took our sister as his wife before gaining my blessing." Arthur bellowed as the crowd gasped at his revelation. 

"Of course brother. Allow me to introduce you to the man who took our sister as his wife with _my_ blessing." Maxwell replied smoothly. 

Again the crowd murmured and whispered as they eagerly lapped up the drama unfolding in front of them. 

"Arthur Trevelyan, may I introduce, Commander Cullen Rutherford of the Inquisition. Former Knight Commander of Kirwall, mastermind behind the successful overtaking of Adamant and my dear friend." 

Cullen's jaw was clenched tightly as he subtly inclined his head. His hand squeezing the pommel of his sword so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Commander Cullen. Pleasure to finally meet you." Arthur said dismissively. 

His eyes shot to Isidora. "Well if it isn't my dear sister.... normally I would say congratulations especially since you finally married. But I'm afraid I come with terrible news." Isidora remained silent and her expression unphased.

Maxwell cut in, "really? And what might that be?"

Arthur summoned the Ostwick ambassador from behind him.

"You see I've been consulting with Ambassador Cline. We've been discussing the validity of this marriage. It seems that since Isidora was already engaged, she is bound to that contract."

"I never agreed to that marriage. There is no contract. " Isidora spat out.

"Yes but _I_ agreed to the marriage. As the eldest brother, and father relinquishing these powers to me, I have the authority to make such marriage contracts. With this said, your marriage to the Commander is void."

Cullen felt like his head would explode as he took a step forward and snarled,

"You dare enter this Keep and declare a marriage ordained by the Herald of Andraste _void?!_ A marriage your sister wanted?!"

Maxwell, fearing Cullen would beat Arthur to a bloody pulp in front of their live audience interjected, 

"Yes Arthur. That does seem quite the charge. Ambassador Cline, do you dispute my position of Inquisitor? My calling from Andraste herself?"

The Ambassador turned red and began stumbling over his words. "I mean no disrespect your holiness! As Inquisitor you have great authority over many matters. But... as a Trevelyan, and a proud Marcher, you have obligations and traditions that are expected to upheld."

Maxwell tapped his fingers on the smooth wood of his armrest. "I am a very proud Marcher. I've been quite proud of the progressive steps the Free Marches have taken over the past few decades to allow men and women the choice in who they will marry. The Trevelyan family, along with several Ostwick noble families, are clinging to a dying tradition. With that said, as Inquisitor, I have authority to authorize any marriage I see fit. Isidora will remain here in Skyhold Arthur. You will respect this union or you will leave and never return."

Arthur fumed. He turned to Cullen and took several steps forward, "who do you think you are? You've no titles! No land! Nothing to offer my family! Outside this Inquisition you are nobody!"

Cullen took another step forward staring down the fuming man. "I may not have titles or land but I will honor your sister, love her, and care for her. Something you could never do or arrange. If you dare try to take her from me, I will _crush_ you."

Arthur's jaw hung open in shock. "How dare you threaten me? Is this how the Inquisition treats its allies?! Has the Marches not been good to this organization?!"

Cullen didn't flinch, "we welcome allies. But you... you are no ally." He leaned in closer so that his words could not be heard by the onlookers. 

"I know what you did to her. I can't promise that I won't kill you before this is all said and done. Leave now, and keep that disgusting fucking head of yours. Stay, and I might mount it to my wall."

He stepped back and stared straight into Arthur's eyes and smirked wickedly as he positioned himself next to Isidora again. 

Isidora now approached Arthur. She calmly floated up to him. "Arthur, how can this marriage not please you? I am married to the second most powerful man in Thedas, second only to our brother. Our families reputation and influence will go unrivaled." 

He sneered, "it wasn't your choice to make. When this war is over that man will be nothing. Lord Jackson, your fiancee, will remain of noble blood no matter what. You defied me once again. I will keep my promise of punishment if you do not leave with me willingly."

Cullen and Maxwell were both alarmed at his threat. "You will not touch her Arthur." Maxwell boomed, fire dancing over his skin.

Arthur grinned, "oh it won't be me touching her."

Isidora gazed at him defiantly as ever. Then she smiled confidently. "I am not afraid Arthur." She turned and walked back towards Cullen, purposely revealing her scarred back to Arthur. 

She walked slowly to show him she wasn't ashamed anymore. Cullen _loved_ her. Arthur had failed. She looked over her shoulder and continued, 

"I'm not afraid because I have found my Gold Lion. I would hate to see him eat you."


	24. I Won't Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are hatched.....

"Well that could have gone better." Maxwell said cheerily as he drank from his large tankard of ale. 

Cullen pinched the bridge of nose in frustration. "Why are we allowing this man to stay here again? Let me remove him. Please Inquisitor. It would be my absolute _pleasure._ "

Maxwell laughed heartily as he waved over the barmaid for a refill. 

"Believe me Cullen it would bring me great joy to see you do such a thing. But our dear Ambassador is quite displeased with our formal greeting today. I am trying to get back in her good graces." 

Cullen lifted a brow, "mmhhhmmm. I wonder why." 

Maxwell scoffed, "It has nothing to do with the fact that I find her irresistibly beautiful and charming and that I think of the most improper things about her as she scolds me...."

Cullen rolled his eyes and drank his ale. Dorian twisted his moustache for a moment and studied Cullen thoughtfully. 

"Commander, your lion's helm... it looks awfully _Orlesian._ Did you spend time on their tournaments?" 

Cullen nodded, "I did. About 5, maybe 6 years ago. There was a large tournament for Templars from all across Thedas."

"What was the tournament?" Maxwell asked.

Cullen shrugged, "there was archery but the biggest was of course the duals with swords."

Dorian continued scratching at his chin, "and how did you place?"

Cullen smirked smugly now as he sat back in his chair, "well, you've seen my helm. I won of course. I bested every man that entered."

Maxwell slapped the table, "no wonder the Orlesians are so obsessed with you! Even before the Inquisition became so well known they knew who you were!"

Cullen shrugged again, "I suppose. I'm surprised they remember a tournament from 5 years ago though."

Dorian turned to Maxwell, "perhaps there is a way to settle this whole marriage matter that pleases the Ambassador and the players of the Game and allows our dear Commander and your sister their happily ever after?"

Maxwell looked confused at first but then his face lit up in excitement. "Maker _yes!_ You're brilliant!"

Dorian smiled smugly, "well everyone knows that."

Cullen was still lost, "what are you two on about?"

Maxwell grabbed Cullen's arm. Come on, I'll explain it to you in the war room.

* * *

They filed into the war room one after the other. The advisors, Inquisitor and Isidora. She was back in her usual rogue leathers and was bruised and scraped up from her spars. She'd been pulled away for the meeting and wasn't all too pleased. 

"Somebody better be dying Maxwell. I was about to best that slippery Rylen when your runner interrupted. "

Cullen snorted, "I somehow doubt that."

Isidora turned a fiery glare to him, "and why is that? Think I'm not good enough?"

Cullen cleared his throat, "Rylen is my second in Command for a reason. He's highly skilled and is only bested by one person in this Keep. I'll give you one guess who that is..." he said with a small smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "well it was about to be me you cocky Fereldan bastard." She spat out as she began twirling her dagger.

He chuckled at her thinly veiled annoyance. 

"Alright, so Dorian gave me the most Brilliant idea! A tournament at Skyhold! The main event: Cullen vs. Arthur. Prize? Isidora?!"

Isidora and Cullen both growled and shouted at once, " _ **what???!!!"**_

Maxwell raised his hands in defense, "hold on, hold on... Cullen is the best swordsman I've ever seen. He bested everyone in the Templar tournament in Orlais. He beats everyone at Skyhold. There's no way Arthur could win. This would be a grand event. Three days of tournament events all leading up to the grand finale. Cullen besting my terrible brother and retaining the hand of my sister. It would be a conclusion no one could argue with. Arthur returns to Ostwick shamed and embarrassed. " Maxwell was practically squealing with delight.

"And if he were to lose? Then what? I go back to Ostwick?!" Isidora shouted.

Cullen scoffed, "I won't lose." 

Isidora rubbed her forehead, "although I am sure you are highly skilled Cullen, I'm not sure I am comfortable gambling my future on a single dual between two stubborn men!"

Cullen stared straight ahead, his expression dismissive. "Right.... but so we're clear, I won't lose."

Isidora threw her hands up in exasperation. "Maker's fucking breath, is that what's bothering you about this?!" 

Josephine excitedly tapped her board. "This could work! Once he lost he wouldn't dare ask to overturn the tournament. Especially if we make it a large event. "

Isidora fumed, "I'll leave you all to discuss your little circus that would decide my fucking life. I'll be in the tavern. Maxwell and Cullen, if you dare follow me I will shove a dagger up your arse"

She continued her stream of profanities all the way out the door, "couple of dense headed cock suckers. Fereldan stubborn bastard and Fire starting dumb ass mage...."

Cullen cringed as he heard the door slam behind her. But he straightened himself and stood tall and confident once again. He said in his most 'Commander' voice ever;

"I. WON'T. LOSE." 


	25. An Unorthodox Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***NSFW***  
> Isidora gets drunk and bratty.  
> Cullen flexes his authority in sexy ways😍🤪

The advisors and Maxwell plotted for hours. Who would they invite? It had to be big and prestigious enough for Arthur to agree. A grand tournament he couldn't refuse to be apart. Or would want to refuse.

Still, the burning question of "what if?" Lay at the back of everyone's minds. 

"We must discuss the possibility of Cullen losing." Josephine finally said as the meeting was winding down. 

"She isn't a slave. Nobody can force her to do anything. " Maxwell chimed.

"But think of the consequences for the Inquisition. For you, Inquisitor. Your twin going against a deal between the Inquisition and a nobleman after agreeing? She would make many enemies and those who weren't outraged would certainly disapprove."

"I can't control my sister nor do I wish to. Besides, she hasn't agreed to anything if you'll remember. This is really more of an agreement between Cullen and Arthur."

Cullen cleared his throat, "IF, and again, _I won't,_ but if I were to lose.... Maker I think I'd just throw the man off the battlements in the middle of the night."

Leliana's eyes sparkled, "that is always a solid possibility. But not you, we could let my spies do the dirty work."

Maxwell sighed, "alright focus Nightingale, we don't need to plan an assassination just yet. Arthur has solid skills when it comes to his sword. But he is no better than your typical, strong, noble raised man. But he's certainly not a slouch either. But Cullen if you win, all of this goes away. In the most glorious way possible." He added with enthusiasm. 

"I would rather fall upon my own sword before letting him win. Isidora is my wife and will remain so as long as she sees fit."

As soon as the words left his mouth he squeezed his eyes shut to avoid seeing the reaction of the advisors. Unfortunately, his ears were still open.

"Ho ho! Referring to her as your wife now? And it will be up to her to void the marriage once this is all over? You would be happy continuing the marriage? Maker I have SO many questions..."

"Inquisitor, Cullen is redder than his cloak, please stop teasing him about his affections for Lady Rutherford." Josephine quipped with a mischievous smirk.

"For you Ambassador, I will restrain myself." Maxwell said with a flirty grin.

Cullen finally opened his eyes and sighed, "I think we've planned enough for one day, in fact, I think we missed dinner. I should find Isidora- or, go to my office...." He coughed awkwardly and walked away hearing the muffled giggles behind him.

* * *

"Have you seen Lady Rutherford Jim?" Cullen asked the man as he found their room empty. Jim nodded, she came by a few hours ago to freshen up and said she was going to the tavern."

"Thank you." Cullen replied as he made his way down the stairs. He crossed the courtyard and could smell the wood of bonfires that were lit. Groups of Inquisition members huddled around the flames drinking and laughing. 

Before he entered the tavern he could hear music playing loudly and many voices singing a lively song. It was apparently a rowdy night at the Herald's Rest.

When he opened the door his eyes went wide in shock. There on a table dead center of the tavern, was Isidora. Dancing and singing with a tankard of ale in her hand, leading the rest of the drunks in a plucky bar song. People were clapping and dancing about and she carried on better than most bards.

At some point she must have removed her boots and now stood barefoot on her makeshift stage as she danced. Her feet were nimble as the skipped and tapped to the beat. Her hair a wild mess all around her and her expression carefree with a hint of wild hiding beneath. 

When she caught sight of Cullen she raised her glass high, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MY DEAREST HUSBAND HAS COME TO VISIT!!!" Everyone began whooping and cheering as he made his way to the table.

Finally he came to the edge of her stage and peered up at her. 

"You are very drunk."

"And YOU are very _correct. "_ She replied back with a slur.

Cullen crossed his arms over his chest, "does this have to do with the war room meeting?"

She crouched down and patted his head, "now what makes you think that? M-mayyyybe it's 'cause my lover is willing to risssk losing me over a sword fight?"

He sighed and stretched out his hand, "come on Iss, let's get you some water. "

"But I'm not finshed!" She protested. She went to stand but was moving slowly as to not lose balance. Cullen moved quickly. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. In her drunk state, her whole world went upside down.

"Cullen Rutherford! Put. Me. Down!" She yelled as her head and arms dangled loosely down his back. 

Cullen ignored her and announced to the bar patrons, "My sweet wife needs her rest I'm afraid. Please enjoy your night!"

The music began again and the people resumed their clapping and dancing with a new star for the table stage.

Cullen walked Isidora out into the cool air and finally put her back on her feet.

She swayed as she tried to walk away so Cullen weaved an arm around her waist, pulling her in tightly to his side.

"You're angry with me." He stated.

"Obviously. " She snorted and rolled her eyes.

They began the long walk up the stairs. 

"Do you not believe me when I say that I will win?" 

"I don't feel like wagering my life on it."

She tripped on a step and Cullen caught her before she could fall. 

"Fucking stairs..." she grumbled.

"You're not wagering your life on this Isidora. I won't lose."

"You keep saying that. But you don't know for sure do you? That's an impossible thing to promise. "

They reached the top of the battlements and she began walking ahead of him again. 

"Alright, I am most likely to win. Almost with a 100 percent certainty. "

She rounded on him now and her face was twisted in anger. She jabbed a finger into his metal armor but didn't seem to notice.

"Do you have any idea what he will do to me if I have to go back to Ostwick? I can't believe this is even happening. That going back is even in the realm of possibility!" She shoved him. It wasn't hard due to her inebriation but he was surprised nonetheless. 

"I don't even want to think it could happen even if the chance is slim! I will not go back. I'll end my life before that happens! I swear it!" She yelled as she began hammering her fists into his chest.

"I'm not something to bargain for! I _fucking_ matter! I can't, I won't-"

She was sobbing and then she became angrier as she furiously wiped her tears away. She growled and went to hit his armor again. But his patience had worn thin.

He grabbed both of her wrists in his strong hands and gripped them firmly in front of her. 

"Let go of me you bastard!" She yelled as she struggled in his cast iron grip.

"You are going to listen to me Isidora, then you need water and then you need to sleep this off!" 

Don't you tell me what I'm going to do! I'm not one of your soldiers!" She exclaimed with fury in her eyes. 

She kneed him right in the groin. He crumpled and she ran towards her tower. Enraged, he flew after her with shocking speed.

Just as she was about to shut the door to their room, his boot came between the door and the frame.

He used his body to force open the door and then he shut and locked it behind him.

He was furious. He stood tall over her and his eyes were aflame. His gaze narrowed as it pinned her against the wall she had backed up against. She stared up at him defiantly, refusing even now to back down.

"You are behaving like a fucking _Brat._ And that was a cheap fucking shot Trevelyan. " He growled.

"Well I was just trying to give you an early lesson in what it's like dualing a Trevelyan. Get ready for cheap shots." She replied coolly. 

He growled and walked her back against the wall even more so. Her back pressed tightly to the stone wall. 

"I suppose cheap shots and childish behavior and being an overall asshole runs in your family?" He shot back.

"Yes. I haven't met your family. So to be fair, I'll assume being a stubborn dickhead who cries like a bitch over one shot to the cock is strictly something you do and not the rest of your siblings." 

He grabbed her by the waist and heaved her towards the stairs. 

"What are you doing?!" She cried as she fought against his strong grip.

"I suppose this behavior is my fault. But I will correct that now."

"What are you on about?!" She demanded.

They landed on the second floor and he immediately began stripping off his armor. 

"Take off your clothes." He ordered.

"No." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Take. Them. Off." He said lowly. 

She couldn't resist the sound of his voice. So calm and low yet it oozed authority. She pulled off her tunic and then her breastband. 

He stripped off his shirt and his eyes flickered up and down her body. 

"Your pants." He simply stated.

She slowly, purposely slowly, pulled them down and stepped out of them.

He smirked in approval. He casually walked to the bed and sat at the edge. He then took a finger and curled it towards her.

"Come here." 

Her breath was shaky and her pupils blown wide with anticipation. She had been so angry with him. She still was. But she couldn't refuse him. Not when he was like this.

His hands came to her waist and gazed up at her with his amber eyes. "You've been very bad tonight Isidora. Defiant. Wild. I can't let that go unanswered. "

In an instant he pulled her over his lap and pressed a hand into her back so she couldn't stand back up.

He took a hand and gently caressed the round cheeks of her ass and his own breathing was beginning to become shallow with anticipation. 

"Cullen...." she whined.

He shushed her. "You are so beautiful. Your skin is exquisite. He hooked the top of her smalls with his finger and pulled them down over her ass. 

"So fucking perfect." He murmured to himself. 

"But.... we need to address a few things don't we?" His voice asked lowly.

"First.... you will never take a cheap shot on me again. Is that clear?" Before she could answer he smacked her ass firmly causing her to cry out not from pain but surprise. 

He waited a moment. "I asked you a question and I expect a response. " He spanked her again, this time a little harder and she cried out again but panted out a faint "yes". 

He rubbed the side he had slapped gently as he spoke. "You will never run from me again. I would never hurt you." He murmured softly.

His fingers traced the line of her ass down to between her legs. She eagerly parted them and wiggled her ass encouraging his hand to go between. 

He chuckled, "so eager. You know that we are married. This entire Keep sees you as my wife. And yet you were dancing on a table in a tavern. That's very naughty of you."

She whimpered as she tried again to urge his hand down to where the wetness was pooling. 

"You are my wife Isidora... I can't have you dancing on tables..." He knew she wouldn't be able to resist the argument he dangled in front of her.

"You can't tell me what to do Comman-" 

_**Whack!** _

He spanked her other cheek and she squealed with both pain and delight. 

"Are you going to be a good wife?" He asked softly. 

He was so aroused he could barely keep control. His fingers now slipped between her legs and parted her slit. She moaned at the contact and it was all so dizzying. 

"I asked if you were going to be a good wife Isidora." He plunged a finger inside her and she whimpered as he worked her.

"Maker yes! I'll be a good wife. I'll be a good wife Cullen!"

He smirked smugly as he suddenly pulled her up and she stood in front of him confused. 

"So this is what it takes to tame the wild horse?" He said as his eyes gazed lustfully over her body. "It wasn't so hard to get your compliance." He shrugged as he sucked his finger that was wet from her.

Her jaw dropped and she began stumbling over her words, "you- no, I- I didn't comply-" 

He began chuckling loudly now. He stood and began walking down then stairs.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" She cried out.

"I told you earlier, you were going to listen to me, have some water and sleep that ale off. I'm a man of my word Isidora. If I say I am going to win then you can bet your fucking life that I am going to WIN."

He confidently marched down the stairs leaving her aroused, frustrated, and strangely reassured. 


	26. Complaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW*  
> Just a little more smut before returning to the plot.

She woke the next morning with a pounding headache. From the way the sun shined through the window, she knew it had to be late morning. She groaned as she sat up and looked around the empty space.

She noticed a small glass and a pitcher of water sitting on the nightstand. Next to the pitcher a small vial full of a green liquid and a note propped against it.

_I assume you'll need this hangover tonic. Word in the barracks is that it is quite effective. A little mixture from Dagna. Fresh water in the tub with a heating rune. See me when you're ready._

_-Cullen_

She downed the tonic and felt immediate relief. Her headache disappeared and she felt almost normal. She smiled as she approached the tub and noticed he had taken the time to sprinkle rose petals atop the water. Maker she'd been terrible the night before but he acted as if he was the one in need of issuing an apology. 

Once she'd bathed and nibbled on a biscuit with jam, she decided to pay him a visit in his office. She wore a simple dress that clung to her curves just right and lightly flared out starting at her hips. It was a soft blush shade and she pulled half of her heavy hair up into a soft bun. The rest hanging low against her back and shoulders. She actually stopped and took in her image in the mirror. 

She often wore her rogue leathers. They brought her comfort. They represented her freedom from noble life. But today, she felt oddly at ease with wearing a gown just for the hell of it. 

She made her way out of her tower and headed towards Cullen's office.

When she entered he was standing over his desk studying a map that he had spread out over the smooth surface. He was making notations and marking different places on the map.

She softly knocked on the already opened door to gain his attention. As soon as his eyes flicked up to meet hers, she felt a rush of heat as memories from the night before flooded her mind.

He arched a brow and his eyes sparkled with a mischievous look. 

"Ah, I see you've raised yourself from the dead. I take it the tonic worked?"

He suddenly realized how she was dressed and he made it no secret that he approved. His eyes freely roamed her form as she closed the door behind her.

"It did. Thank you. I'll have to thank Dagna too I suppose." She bit her lip. She was terrible at apologies. She had a lot of pride but she knew she'd been out of line.

"I need to apologize Cullen. I shouldn't have pushed you. Or hit you. Or kneed you...." she gnawed on her lip again, trying to force herself to meet his gaze.

He watched her carefully for a few moments. "You didn't hurt me. You were striking my armor."

"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have done that at all. You deserve better." She replied softly.

He took a few steps forward and carefully took her hands in his. "You're more than forgiven. I know you are upset with how the meeting went. You're scared. I get it. Believe me I do."

He kissed her gently on the lips. "You must believe me when I say you're not going anywhere. You have become everything to me."

Then he pulled away and his smug smirk returned, "besides, you were properly disciplined last night." He began walking back to his desk.

"I don't know about properly..... you left before the job was finished." She quipped, her sarcasm back on full display. 

He turned and gazed at her with intense amber eyes. In long, swift strides, he quickly bolted all three doors leading to his office. Then he approached her with his predatory gaze.

"Do you have a complaint?" He asked as he slowly pulled off his leather gloves.

She nodded, "I do. I thought the Commander of the Inquisition would be more careful about completing his work." She said haughtily as she approached him. "But I suppose I am forgiving and would allow you the opportunity to finish the job properly."

She pulled at the straps of her dress down over her shoulders, allowing the gown to fall to the floor. Cullen's eyes grew dark as he drank in her nude form.

"Again with no breastband or smalls? What am I to do with you?" He murmured as he tangled a hand in her hair and pulled her in close to him. He crashed his mouth against hers and she moaned into his parted lips. 

Their desire grew quickly, almost frantic. The memory of the previous night still fresh in their minds. Cullen turned to his desk and with a fluid swipe, he cleared the desk of the map and writing quill. 

He grabbed Isidora by the waist and firmly turned her around, pressing his hand into her back, making her bend over his desk. Her cheek rested against the cool wood of the desk and she shivered in excitement. 

She could hear the unfastening of his belt and her hips ground against the desk without thinking.

"You look so beautiful today. I can't believe I am the one who gets to be inside you. " He pressed his cock against her opening and she sighed,

"Only you Cullen" she whimpered. 

He groaned as he pressed fully into her and he waited for several moments once he was fully inside. She ground her hips against him, desperate for movement. 

"Please Cullen, I need more!" She begged. 

He ran a hand down her soft back as he chuckled. "And I will give it to you. You fit around me so perfectly. " He murmured as he snapped his hips in and out. She moaned louder and louder as he continued his assault and praises flowing from his mouth.

"So tight and wet for me..... always..." he continued muttering as her cries filled the room. Her hands gripped the edge of the desk to brace herself for his hard thrusts. He pounded into her again and again. She loved it. It was never enough.

"More Cullen, fuck me more!" She screamed. He knew she was close and so was he. He reached around her and rubbed her clit in firm circles. Her legs began to shake and she couldn't form discernible words.

Cullen groaned as he felt her nearing her edge, "that's right sweetheart, come for me." She screamed with her peak and he roared with his. He came deep inside her, feeling her walls clench around him. 

He pulled himself out and spun her around. He took her face his hands and kissed her deeply.

When he pulled away he kissed her forehead. "Maker I love you."

She smiled broadly. " _That_ is how you get the job done." Then she kissed his cheek sweetly.

"I love you too. " She whispered. She picked up her dress and pulled it back on. Cullen shook off his map and smoothed it back over the desk.

"I'll see you at dinner?" She asked as she unbolted the door. Cullen smiled, "you will." He inclined his head and then turned his attention back on the map.

As she opened the door she came face to face with a red faced Jim. 

"Jim! How long have you been standing here?!" She could hear Cullen growling from the room.

"JIM?!" He called out as he approached them.

Jim stammered..." I've been- I, well, this, THIS IS MY POST. I am GUARDING this door like you asked Commander!" 

Cullen blinked, "oh that's right. Well.... I trust you to keep my visits with my wife to yourself?" He glared at him. Isidora hid a smile behind her hand.

Poor Jim had been caught in so many awkward situations. And they never seemed to get any easier for him.

"Of course Commander! What you and Lady Rutherford... _do..._ is a private matter! Even if most of Skyhold hears it! I won't discuss it!" 

Cullen blushed and Isidora shrugged. "He isn't wrong. We are quite loud."

Cullen turned tomato red and stormed back towards his desk. "Both of you OUT." 

Jim scampered off and Isidora just laughed and waved to the blushing Commander. 


	27. Rumor Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I haven't forgotten about the story! I wrote a chapter, then deleted it because I decided I hated it🤷♀️🤦♀️

The opening day of the tournament brought much excitement. In fact, Isidora wished that they could have this tournament without the real purpose of it, which of course was Arthur. Had it not been for that dark cloud hovering above her, the tournament would have brought a genuine smile to her face.

Skyhold was bursting with people from all corners of Thedas. Nobles, peasants, knights, and mercenaries all came together to watch or take part in the games. 

The ale and wine flowed and music was played in every corner. People danced between duels and bards sang songs of the adventures of the Inquisitor, The Champion, and the Hero of Fereldan. 

Even Arthur appeared excited about the event and that he was one of the main attractions. 

The people all whispered about the circumstances of Cullen and Arthur's duel. The rumor mill was hot and everyone had an opinion.

_"I heard the Commander seduced the Inquisitor's sister and now their older brother is furious."_

_"No, no, it was the Inquisitor's sister who seduced the Commander! She knew she was betrothed but pursued him anyways! Her eldest brother has come to right the wrong."_

_"I heard Lady Trevelyan was betrothed to a disgusting old man. She couldn't help but fall for the Commander. Who wouldn't? He is a good man and he loves her."_

_"I don't understand why this is happening! They are already married? Does the Inquisitor not have any say?"_

Isidora tried to ignore all the whispers. Some were far more inaccurate than others. None ever knew the whole story. 

She watched two knights clash the swords together as she sat beside Maxwell on the main landing outside the great hall. They clapped and cheered respectfully but muttered their observations and critiques to one another. 

"The red knight is so fucking slow. I swear I saw a turtle walk past him before he was able to withdrawal his sword." Isidora whispered. 

Maxwell snorted, "yes well, the blue knight is _so_ uncoordinated. Everytime I think he's been struck it's actually him just tripping over his own damn boots." 

Cullen, who stood behind their chairs, leaned in and added, "this is why you never hear great tales about Starkhaven Knights. Its because there is none." 

This made the Trevelyan twins snicker even more and earned all three parties a stern look from Josephine who stood beside Cullen. They all straightened their expressions and clapped politely. 

Once the duel was over, the red knight was the victor. 

Maxwell stood and addressed the crowd, "We have our victorious Knight of Starkhaven! Red Knight please ascend the stairs so that I may award you your prize!"

The crowd cheered and the Red Knight lumbered up the stairs. He bowed in front of the Inquisitor and was given a beautiful sword. He stood, and took Isidora's hand. He addressed the crowd then, "this sword Inquisitor, is exquisite. But not as exquisite as the Lady Trevelyan!" He kissed the top of her hand and winked at Isidora.

Cullen felt his mouth pulling into a snarl. "You mean 'Lady Rutherford ' Ser Knight. " 

The red knight looked up and blinked as if just realizing Cullen was standing there. "The tournament will determine what name to call her correct?" He turned his attention back to Maxwell. "No matter the outcome, I would like to express my interest in the Lady's hand."

Isidora rolled her eyes and abruptly removed her hand from his. "I didn't realize I was up for auction." She delivered dryly. 

Cullen wasn't as calm. "Perhaps you would like to challenge me as well? Yes, how about right now?"

Cullen reached for his sword but Josephine cut in front of him, preventing him from fully withdrawing his weapon. "Ser Knight, thank you for your participation and the Inquisition is honored by your presence. But we must be moving on to the next event."

The red knight eyed Cullen and his eyes flashed with fear for the briefest moment when he saw the righteous anger burning in the Commander's eyes. He nodded his thanks once again and made his way back to the ground level. 

"Maker's breath do all these men think they're here to throw their name in to some kind of marriage contention pool? I almost kicked that man right off this fucking landing!" He seethed. 

Isidora took his hand and draped it over her shoulder as she sat facing the crowd. "Calm yourself Commander. Most of these fools seek recognition and will seek it out wherever they can. Marrying the Inquisitor's sister must seem like a lucrative proposition. "

Maxwell sniffed, "where are all of my marriage proposals? I'm starting to feel left out. Nobody is fighting over me. I am the Inquisitor! That's slightly more important than the Inquisitor's sister." 

Isidora nudged him playfully with her shoulder. 

Finally the events were finished for the day. The crowds dispersed into the different sections of Skyhold for dinner and drinks. Separate parties were happening in the fortress and you couldn't escape the noise.

Leliana and Josephine had instructed Cullen and Isidora to make a strong public appearance to add validity to their marriage. 

"Show the people how in love you are. They must believe that you are destined for each other. The weight of public support behind you will only benefit us in the long run." 

So tonight, they strolled Skyhold arm in arm. They didn't have to pretend to be madly in love. They could hardly go a moment without touching one another. The way Cullen gazed at Isidora as if she was the only woman in the world made the other ladies in Skyhold swoon and some turn green with envy. 

For the knights and nobles who had come with the hopes of winning her and Maxwell over, they found their hopes quickly dashed when they saw the way Isidora blushed softly when staring adoringly into her Commander's eyes.

The rumors quickly began to change in their tone.

" _Do you see how in love they are?"_

_"It's like a fairytale! Maker, Who would want to tear them apart?!"_

_"Have you ever seen a more beautiful couple? Think of what they're babies will look like! Her dark hair with his gold eyes? Beautiful!"_

_"Lady Rutherford's eldest brother must be a barbarian for trying to tear those two apart.!"_

_"Maker bless that couple! Andraste and the Maker surely have brought them together. "_

Arthur noticed the shift in attitude. His noble upbringing made him quite sensitive to the opinions of the masses. The Game was always being played and he knew how to play it well. But even he could see that Cullen and Isidora were crazy for each other. He had never seen her so at ease.

She'd always been a rebellious sea. Ready to drown any sailor who dared tread on her waters. But with the Commander..... her dangerous waters became calm. This angered him more than her rebellious spirit. 

For years, he had tried everything in his power to bring her to heel. Now, he had lost complete control to a common Fereldan. He had been unable to tame her, yet this _Man_ had done so in a matter of months. How?

Now more than ever, he wanted her back in Ostwick. His authority would not be so quickly discarded. He knew he wouldn't win a hand to hand duel with Cullen Rutherford. But perhaps a wounded Cullen Rutherford.......


End file.
